Emison One Shots
by Drea82581
Summary: A collection of One Shots Emison. Mature themed. This is future Emison and will go alone with my story line of my other book "What's a girl to do? An Emison Story."
1. The Day Before Thanksgiving 2025

"Ali! Babe... I'm home." I scream as I come into the house from the garage door entering through the kitchen, trying my best not to drop the groceries that are in my hands. I really should have made two trips. "Baby!" I scream again getting no answer and putting the groceries down on the counter successfully. "Al... where are you?" I scream one more time for good measure. She normally has greeted me by now. I than walk over to the refrigerator to put the milk and a few refrigeration items away, leaving the rest on the counter to go look for her.

"Ali?" I walk through our new living room than round the corner and open the door to the bathroom to see Ali furiously scrubbing the tub. "Babe... what are you doing?" I ask upset. "Why didn't you answer me when I was calling you?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She answers sarcastically. "Because if you saw me cleaning you'd be mad so I was trying to hurry up before I got caught." Ali says looking up at me slightly guilty and annoyed kneeling in front of the tub in our down stairs restroom. Her golden blonde hair is in a ponytail and stray strands are falling down her face which has gotten a little bit chubby. God... she's beautiful.

"Alison, I told you that I'd take care of that tomorrow. You really shouldn't be doing any heavy cleaning or inhaling any chemical fums! You need to be careful. This is why we didn't fly to Rosewood for Thanksgiving and everyone is coming here instead." I say upset with her. She knows better we've talked about this.

"Em, everyone is going to be here tomorrow and I have plenty for you to do other than scrub the tub." Ali says as she gets up from her knees and tries her best to stand, smiling at me.

I immediately go to her side extending my hand and pulling her up. "Here let me finish. You can put the groceries away that I left on the counter. I got everything on your list." I say as I take the rubber cleaning gloves off her hands and throw them in the sink.

"I'm almost done Em. Let me finish." Ali says a pouting.

"No... You're not allowed. Now tell your wife "Hi" and go put the rest of groceries away." I say with a smile as I gently spank her bottom playfully and place my other hand on her stomach.

"Okay... ok." Ali smile widens at me then leans in slightly tilting her head up to kiss me. "Hello my beautiful wife. I'm happy your home." She wraps her arms around my neck.

"Yes... for a whole 7 days." I say with a big smile as I kiss her back softly. "I can't wait. I haven't been on vacation in forever." I then get down on my knees in front of Ali's belly and kiss it. "How are you doing my sweet baby boy?"

"He's doing okay right now. This morning however after you left. He kept giving mommy an upset stomach." Ali pouts talking to her baby bump as well, running her fingers through my hair as she slightly massages my scalp.

"Aww... I'm sorry sweetie." I say to Ali looking up at her from the floor. Then look at her tummy and rubbing it gently. "Baby boy we need to treat mommy good. You've got to let up a little in the mornings." I say as I kiss her stomach again and stand up and peck Ali's lips again. "I'm sorry my love that you weren't feeling well this morning." I say empathetically.

"It's okay Em. I'm hoping the worse is behind us. They said that by my second trimester I shouldn't get morning sickness anymore. I've been feeling pretty good. This morning was the first day in weeks that I felt kinda sick. I just made myself some mint tea and took a nap. At least he didn't upset my stomach enough to have me vomiting."

I get up from my knees and wrap my arms around Ali the best I can. Running my hands up and down her sides. "I'm glad it wasn't too bad. Now go sweetie, put the groceries away and if you're a really... really... good wife you'll make me dinner?"

"Oh my god Em. I'm so sorry baby. I totally forgot to have dinner ready for you. You worked all day and are tired. I got so caught up in cleaning the house. I just want it perfect for when our family and the girls come. This is the first time we're hosting Thanksgiving and it's the first time we're spending the holiday in this new house." Ali starts to ramble feeling bad.

"Ali baby... it's okay. Don't feel bad. Let me finish in here than I'll go change out of my work clothes, take a quick shower and meet you in the kitchen?" I say smiling at her.

"Ok." Ali says but she reaches down and tries to bends over to pick up the cleaning chemicals to put them away.

"Ali. I said I'll finish here." I get the items from her. This girl... she doesn't listen.

"Fine... fine... I'll go put the groceries away."

"Thank you." I lean over and peck her lips.

"What do you want for dinner?" Ali asks me.

"Can we order pizza? Since you've been secretly cleaning all day and are probably tired?" I answer.

"God yes... That right there is why you are the best wife ever." She leans in and kisses me again as I chuckle.

"Oh it's not because I bought you and our child a brand new custom built 5 bedroom home? That everyone's going to see tomorrow. Or that fully loaded black 2025 Lexus you have in our three car garage that you practically begged for?" I look at her amused.

"Nope. All you had to do was come home and take care of me. Oh and not force me to cook you dinner when I was tired. Best wife ever." Ali over exaggerates and grins. "I mean don't get me wrong. Those things only help your status in keeping me here."

"Haha..." I fake laugh. "Kitchen now." I roll my eyes and smile back playfully.

xxxxxx

"Ali babe… Where is the remote?" I say as I stand in the doorway of our master bathroom, while she is in the shower. I can't help but stare. It's been a long time…

"Look inside my night stand drawer, Em." She replies not even looking at me and rinsing the soap out of her hair. Allowing the water cascade down her body. She's change so much being 6 months pregnant but it still hasn't taken my desire for her away. Too bad she won't even let me touch her sexually. She hasn't for the last 4 months.

I sigh taking her in one last time as I head to our bed. I decided not to go through her night stand and grab a book instead to occupy myself. I can't get her naked image out of my head. I try my best to distract myself. Maybe if I read… Truth is even reading can't distract me. I can't control my hormones right now. I put down the book and I slide over to her side on our cal kings size bed to look for the remote in her night stand.

"Find it?" Ali ask as she sees me looking through the drawer. She has her bath robe on and her hair is up in a towel. Stray strands of golden hair fall down out of it on to her shoulder. God she looks so good…

"Yeah… it's right here. Thanks." I show her the remote and mumble my thanks as I turn on the TV. I put on the news… that will distract me.

"Anything good on?" Ali asks.

"I don't know… just watching the nightly news. Is there something you wanna watch?" I try my best not to look at her. Especially not after the last time she caught me checking her out as she did her nightly routine while changing into her PJ's. She got so upset and insisted I look away because she looked horrible.

"No… whatever you want." She says back to me not really caring but trying to make conversation.

"We can watch a movie if you prefer? Or I can turn it off if you're ready for bed?" I ask. Not really sure what she wants. It's been like this for the last 4 months. Awkward when it's time for bed. We make mindless chatter. I'm used to it. I don't push anything anymore because for 2 months straight all I got was rejection when I tried to initiate sex.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" She asks.

"Yes, can't wait to see my parents. It's been too long. I'm happy for them to see the new house and well you. To see how cute you are 6 months pregnant, carrying our baby boy. I know my mom won't leave your side. She's just as excited." I say smiling at her. If only Ali can see herself the way I see her.

"As much as I want to see your mom. I'm not looking forward to her or anyone seeing how huge I am." Ali pouts.

"Sweetie… you're not huge. You're pregnant. You're supposed to gain weight for the health of our baby boy." I try my best to sooth her. She's crazy… she looks beautiful. If anything I've been more attracted to her lately. I accidently start to stare at her breast, they look like they went up a cup size.

"You're just saying that because you have to. You're my wife." She answers back. Noticing I'm staring and slightly blushing.

"Well, I can one hundred percent tell you that I'm not just saying that because I'm your wife. I truly mean it. You have never been more beautiful to me Ali." I force myself to look away and look up at the TV that is mounted on the wall opposite of our bed.

I can feel her staring at me. "I love you." She says.

"I love you too." I say back not taking my eyes away from the TV. Breathe Em, get your hormones in check. You have to respect her. She didn't feel well this morning and probably isn't in the mood. Who am I kidding she hasn't been in the mood for 4 months. I sigh.

"What's wrong babe?" Ali asks after she hears me sigh.

"Huh?" I look at her, than down at the remote.

"You sighed. Is there something on your mind?" She asks as innocent as possible. Having no idea how dirty my mind is. As she drops her rob and is standing completely naked in our room. Changing into… wait. What is she changing into?

"Oh… no babe. Just kinda tired." I answer still pretending like I'm watching TV and peeking at her from the corner of my eyes. Noticing she isn't putting on her normal PJ's which are a big t-shirt and shorts. Is she putting on a silk one piece night gown?

"What time are the girls going to be here?" She asks as she starts to apply her lotion to her legs.

"I think their flight should be in around 10am. Hanna and Caleb are going to go pick up Spencer and Toby. We've got Aria, Josh and little Drea. Did you want me to go get them by myself?" I ask as I can't help myself and look at her soft, sleek and creamy legs. She just shaved. I love the feel of her legs after she just shaves… I wonder what else she shaved.

"Yes baby. That way I can get things ready in the guess rooms for them. How do you think Josh and Aria are doing? They've been together for 8 years now… can you believe it?" Ali asks as she puts the lotion away in the bathroom.

"Yes and Andrea's already going to be 4 years old. I can't wait to see them. I'm happy their staying with us." I say excited and smile widely at Ali as she walks back into the room. I miss our friends.

"Have you confirmed the reservations at the Hilton for our parents and Megan right?" Ali asks checking up on me.

"Yes sweetie. I made sure they got the best of the best. That way they can enjoy their vacation while their out here and not bother us too much." I chuckle. "I got your Dad and Megan the same couple massage, I reserved for my parents." I answer.

"Thanks Em. All I need is for Megan to start to complain about her accommodations." Ali says sarcastically, using air quotes for accommodations and rolling her eyes at her dad's new gold digging girlfriend. Her words not mine.

I chuckle again. "Well, she better not. We got them one of the most expensive suites they have there. I also rented them the Mercedes for the week like you asked. I know how much your dad enjoys his cars."

"I'm not worried about my dad. It's that crazy ass girlfriend of his Em." Ali says. "What are we going to do if she creates a scene like last time? I just… I don't want her to hurt Charlottes feelings again." Ali looks at me worried.

"Don't worry baby. We won't let her. I told you already. This is our house. Charlotte is welcomed here. No one is going to make our sister feel uncomfortable." I say sternly to her, looking her straight in the eyes. Letting her know that we've got Charlotte's back on this one.

Ali then leans in and kisses me sweetly. "Thank you Em."

"Of course Ali. I love you and our family. That includes my brother and sister." I smile at her as she's still standing at the edge of her side of the bed.

"Can we maybe put on Netflix?" Ali asks as she gets in on her side of the bed finally.

"Yeah… whatever you want baby. What do you wanna watch?" I ask as she moves closer to me.

"Whatever you want. It doesn't really matter…" She brings her hand to my tight and slightly starts to stroke me.

"You wanna watch a romance or a comedy?" I immediately turn hot. Is she coming on to me? I try to control my thinking. Stop it Emily… your just horny. Pay attention to the TV and find a movie for you and your wife to watch. Ali then cuddles up against me laying her head on my shoulder. I wrap my arm around her back and pull her closer.

"How about a romance? The Notebook?" She says softly and lightly kisses my neck.

"Oohh…Oookay." I stutter. My god she smells so good and that silk night gown feels so sensual against her skin.

"Em…" Ali whispers again against my ear.

"Yes baby?" As I can't help it my heart rate goes up and I can't control it. Ali stays quite. I then turn my head from the TV to look at her.

"I really don't want to watch the movie." She smiles up at me.

"What do you want to do then baby?"

Ali then kisses my neck again, in response. "You."

I pull back looking at her confused. "What?"

"I said you, Emily." Ali smiles then gets on her knees on the side of me and then straddles me the best she can with her stomach slightly getting in the way.

"Are you sure?" I ask making sure this is what she wants, looking at her wanting nothing more than to be with her.

"Do you not want to?" Ali looks at me and her smile fades.

"Oh god Ali. Baby… of course I want to. It's just… You haven't wanted to in so long." I say trying to defend myself. Than running my hands up and down her sides.

"I know Em. I'm sorry… I just was feeling so insecure with myself and my weight gain. I mean look at you. You are perfect… than there is me." Ali looks down, upset with herself.

"Ali… you have no idea how much I desire you. Especially since you've been pregnant. I love all of you and our baby. You are perfect to me. I've wanted you so badly." I try to lean in and kiss her. Than readjust myself so I can kiss her better. Both of us smiling into each other's lips. Knowing that her stomach is acting as a barrier between us.

"I love you." Ali says into my lips as she brings her hands up into my hair and pulls my head closer to her.

I bring my hands up her tights and bunch up her silk night gown. "I love this on you babe. It's beautiful." I say in between kisses as I kiss her jaw line down to her neck. "But I want it off…" I take the one piece night gown off of her as she lift up her arms for me and throw it to the side.

"Mmhmm… Emmy… I've missed you baby." Ali moans as I suck, lick and nibble on her neck. Moving lower to her chest till I finally make it to her gorgeous breasts.

"God… Ali you have no idea how much I've missed you baby. I want you so bad." I bring my right hand to her breast and massage it in my hand before I bring my lips to her hard nipple and twirl my tongue around it before bringing it in my mouth and sucking lightly.

She pulls my head in closer to her breast. Encouraging me to continue with my mouth. Both of our breathing is heavy as we're both completely turned on by each other. I'm calculating my next move. This is the first time were doing this with her big belly. I then let go of her nipple and search out for her lips which eagerly joins mine. In a hot, slow and passionate kiss.

When we part I instruct her. "Lie down baby.." I gently motion her to lay down with my hands as I pull her off me. "I want you to be comfortable."

She nods her head and gets off my lap and lies on her side of the bed completely naked in front of me on her back. I can't help but look her up and down appreciably. I get in between her legs and get her right leg from under her knee bending it slightly. I than lean down and kiss the inside of her knee. Then kiss down to her foot with open mouth wet kisses before bringing her big toe into my mouth and sucking.

Ali lets out a moan. I can tell by her body language she is completely turned on. "Em… mmhmm… baby. Take off your clothes." She instructs me.

I then put her foot down as I look her straight in the eyes and slowing remove my oversize t-shirt while still on my knees in front of her. Than stand up in the middle of our bed and seductively wiggle out of my booty shorts and panties. As Ali looks me up and down. I can see the want and hunger in her eyes.

I than pull my hair to the side over my shoulder and get off the bed, still looking at Ali. "I want to try something…" Ali just nodes her head.

I walk over to our walk in closet as sexy as I can. Making sure I'm swaying my hips as she watches. Than bring out my surprise, that is strapped on to me. When Ali sees me walk out of the closet her breathe is caught. Her normally clear blue eyes are fully dilated. As she stares at the dildo that is connected to the strap on, on my hips.

I bring my right hand to the nine inch purple dildo and start to slightly stroke it. So Ali can watch. She reaches over to her night stand and pulls out a condom and lube. Than beckons me over to her, with the come hither motion with her pointer finger.

I smile widely knowing this would turn her on. Then slowly climb back on the bed and go to her. Kissing her slow and passionately on the lips as I lay next to her. I have a couple of choices with our positions. I can take her doggy style which is always fun but is a better position for a good fuck. I want this to be more. I want to make love to her. Show her how much I cherish and care for her. Stationary position won't work too well with her belly in the way. So we'll have to be more creative.

Ali then takes the condom and opens it and puts it on the dildo. Her breathing is elaborate and I can feel her heart beating rapidly. "God… Em." She kisses me deeper and with more passion. When we finally pull apart after our small make out session and I than instruct her.

"Lay on your side baby… facing away from me."

"Yes baby…" She does exactly as I instruct her and I run my hands up and down her back and sides. Then bring my hand under her knee and prop it up so I can have better access to her.

I scoot as close as possible to her. I know she can feel the dildo rub against her. "You ready for me baby?" I place the dildo in my hand and run it up and down her slit, spreading her juices. Making sure she's wet enough for it.

"God Ali… your so wet baby." I lean in and kiss her neck as I continue to tease her.

"Em… please. I need you." She moans and opens her legs wider for me and pushes her butt into me arching her back slightly.

I start to slightly suck on her neck then bring the tip of the dildo to her pussy and slowly start to push it into her.

"Ooohh… Em. God…" She brings her hand behind her and grabs my head encouraging my kisses on her neck. "Please baby… I know you want this to be slow and mmm... I love you for that but god… just fuck me Em." She whimpers as I completely fill her up with the dildo as I take her from behind.

I than start to thrust my hips so the dildo is coming in and out of her slowly. All the way in and all the way out. "Patience baby…" I whisper and I'm completely turned on by her words. She grips my hair tighter and slightly pulls on it.

"I swear to god Em… if you don't fuck me right now. I won't let you for another 4 months." I smile into her neck and start to speed up my motions.

"Well we can't have that now can we?" I joke than bring my hands to her hips to get a good grip on her as I start to go even faster.

"Oh baby… yess…" Ali whimpers. "Harder…" She gets out between her soft cries of pleasure.

I than start to ram her harder, faster and deeper. I than reach down with one of my hands and start to rub her clit fast and hard as I fuck her.

"Uugh… Em… I'm going to cum baby." She breathes out heavily. "Ugghhh… ugggh. Oh god… yesss baby. Uuuhh…" She than finally cums hard with a high pitch scream. I'm so turned on I can't help but cum with her.

After she and I recover she turns her head to me and kisses me hard. Biting on my bottom lip. "mmmhmm" I moan into her mouth.

"Don't you ever make me wait that long to be with you again." I say to her demanding. Than kiss her passionately.

"Oh god no Em. Never again baby." She answers back.

I than start to move my hips again as the dildo is still inside her. "Ooohhh… Em." I bring my free hand to her breast and massage it in my hand as I pinch her nipple between my fingers.

Ali then starts to move her hips, grinding her ass on me. Encouraging my movements. I start to thrust into her. "Is someone ready for seconds?"

Ali giggles. "Yes baby…" She says in a moan. "Make love to me Em."

I than take her like I originally planned the first time. Nice, slow and with all the love I have.

 **xxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hello loves,**

 **Here is just a small one shot. Hope you enjoyed. Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **~Andrea**


	2. Just another Rainy Day 2020

**This is dedicated to jamia618. Thank you girl for all your support and encouraging words. It was because of you and that shout out you gave me on your wattpad story that started me out with so many dedicated readers. I know I already told you thank you for that but... I felt like giving you this one-shot you asked for would be better. Of course this has a little bit of my own twist to it. Hope this was what you were asking for!**

 **This keeps in my universe of "What's a girl to do? An Emison story." Five years later future engaged Emison on a rainy day...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **-XXXXXX-**

"Hmmm..." I hum as blink open my eyes, trying my best to get the sleep out. I can't help but yawn as I stretch my arms above my head, still lying in our queen size bed, my hair sprawled all over the place. I can't help but snuggle into our comforter wrapping it tightly around me trying my best to keep warm. I lift my head and look to the bathroom, still being half asleep and I hear the sweetest voice ever softly singing in the shower. I can't help it as a hug grin graces my lips, she's so adorable. I then turn my head to my left were the window is and I hear the rain coming down hard. I notice how gloomy and dark it looks outside. My smile fades as I look at the clock. "Ugh..." I have my morning class in an hour and half and then work at 12:30pm.

"Emmy baby... it's time to wake up. You've got class in about an hour." I hear Ali call to me from our small... very small master bathroom.

We've been living here in this two bedroom condo for the last three years. It's small but it's ours. We were able to lease out this space after I got my first 'real' job here in Cali. The first year was a little hard on us. We were still under our parents control as Mr. D was the one who paid most of our rent and utility bills. Ali had a part-time job at Macy's and I worked for a well-known bank for a short period of time while we both went full time to college. Then by luck, I was able to get a great job at a utility company. It wasn't the ideal job but it paid very well. I started working there full time and went to school part-time till it dwindled down to one class a semester. I don't regret it. It allowed both of us to lease out this space and be independent from our parents financially.

"Em... baby. Didn't you hear me calling you from the restroom?" Ali says as she stands in front of me in her bath robe, drying her hair with her towel. Her wet golden locks cascading down her neck and shoulders. Her features have changed slightly. She's older but more stunning than ever. She's loss some of her baby weight and her cheeks are more defined. She's no longer a girl... she's a woman. God... she's beautiful.

"Emmy..." Ali pouts, while sticking out her lower lip. "Are you paying attention to me?"

"Yes baby. I'm just admiring how beautiful you are." I smile at her as she walks closer to me on my side of the bed. I sit up welcoming her with open arms.

"You're going to be late. You better get into the shower. I'll make you breakfast and get your lunch ready before you head off to class babe." She leans in and pecks my lips softly.

"Yes love." I pull her in closer to me burying my face into her neck. Lightly kissing it, just wanting to be closer to her.

"Get up... Now." She orders, lightly hitting my shoulders playfully and leaves me as she walks over to her side of the bed and put on her lotion and then her engagement ring. She tries her best to admire it in secret as I get up and go to our closet to get my clothes ready. I can see her out of the corner of my eyes. She's holding out her left hand slightly wiggling her fingers looking at it shine in the light. Her face is in complete awe of it and she looks so happy.

I asked her to marry me 6 weeks ago. I had been wanting to do it since high school but this was perfect timing for us. Ali was in her final year of college about to graduate. I was doing well in my job and we were finally finically stable, with plenty of money in the bank. I had been saving money for years, knowing the day would come that I'd marry this beautiful woman. When I finally decided to do it, I immediately called our best friend and went straight to the jewelry story and paid cash for the ring. With a little help from Hanna I picked out one of the most beautiful rings out there. I knew I wanted Ali to love it. She'd be wearing this for the rest of our lives, if I had anything to say about it.

Ali was more than just a little excited when I proposed with the 14K White Gold (½ ct. tw.) Round .70-80 Cut Halo Diamond Engagement ring. It was worth every penny to see her face when I opened the little black box while on bended knee. It was defiantly a night to remember.

I smile brightly then shake my head at how amazing that night was. I than look outside the window again and my smile fades. "Ugh... It's been raining all night and morning now babe." I pout, being disappointed. "I hate being out in the rain."

"I know baby. I wish you could stay in with me." Ali takes her eyes away from her ring. Then she looks at me like she has the best idea in the world. "Stay with me?" She asks.

I start to strip out of my pajamas as I make my way to the bathroom to take my shower. "I have to go to work anyways Al. No point in skipping school when I have to be at work at 12:30pm and you're leaving for work at 10am."

She sighs. "Yeah... I know. I just wanted more time with you this morning."

"I know baby. Me too." I look at her disappointed than climb in the shower as she watches me from the room.

xxxxxx

"Man... it really is pouring hard out there huh?" I wrap my arms around Ali's waist hugging her from behind. I'm freshly showered and already dressed for the day. She leans her back into me as I hug her tightly around her waist. She gently leans her head against mine as we both look out the kitchen window together as we stands in front of the sink and look outside.

"Yeah, it is." She response lazily. "Claudia just called while you were in the shower and told me not to come in today. It's been slow all morning and they don't need me to come into work today." Ali sighs pretending to be disappointed. "Sooo… it's going to be just me, myself and I. Here alllll… day, in cuddle weather... with no cuddle buddy." She cutely pouts, than turns her head to the side to look at me the best she can. "Watching Netflix... all by myself and lonely." She flutters her eye lashes, working her magic as she flirts with me.

"Well... that doesn't sound like any fun." I pout back at her and kiss the side of her head. Then I turn her around in my arms and look her straight in her eyes. Those beautiful clear blue eyes. I lean in and kiss her lips softly as I wrap my arms around her tightly.

"Only if my new fiancé would stay home with me?" She playfully mumbles against my lips. She than brings her right hand to the back of my head and lightly massages my scalp, bringing my head closer to her as she deepens our kiss. Ali's always been a great kisser. I could get loss for hours kissing her. She kisses me so sensually running her tongue along my bottom lip and then slightly massaging it against mine as I open my mouth to her, enjoying our slow, deep and passionate kiss. I can't help but run my hands up her t-shirt. Wanting to feel her skin.

I pull back slightly, leaning my forehead against hers as I whisper, wanting to keep the mood, breathing deeply. "Well... I have been feeling a little sickly. I think I should try to take care of myself and stay in today. After all, it is raining and freezing outside. What do you think love?" I pretend to be sick and sad. Pull back slightly to look at her face waiting for her agreement.

"I think I'd have to agree with you. After all what kind of a fiancé would I be if I let you get sick? Besides... It wouldn't be safe for me to let you drive on the roads right now." Ali says with a huge grin on her face looking at me straight in the eyes playing along with me. She brings her hand to play with my collar than her eyes wonder to her ring again admiring it.

I can't help the huge grin that is plastered on my face. This is exactly what I wanted from her. For her to love the ring. For it to be a symbol of our love. I bring my right hand to her left hand that is playing with my collar and hold it, bring it to my lips and lightly kiss her ring finger right above her engagement ring. "I love, that you love, your ring baby."

Ali slightly blushes and hugs me tightly burring her face in my neck. "I do Em. It's perfect. You're perfect. You know me and my taste so well. I'm so happy with it and you." She kisses my neck softly.

"Well... I wish I could take all the credit. I did have a little help from Hanna." I hug Ali just as tightly and reveal it wasn't only me that picked out the ring 8 weeks ago before giving it to her.

"Well... then I love you for knowing to take Hanna with you to get it." Ali giggles and kisses me again. "No go... email your professor and call in sick for work. I'll finish your breakfast real quick so you can eat."

"Okay... Okay… No need to be so bossy." I kiss Ali one more time quickly as I let her go, than playfully slap her ass as I go to our bedroom to get my laptop and cell phone. Having the biggest smile on my face. I'm going to spend the day with my baby.

xxxxxx

We both are walking into our bedroom after eating an amazing breakfast Ali just made. Getting ready to spend our day cuddling and watching movies in our bed.

"Get out of those clothes." Ali says as she walks over to my dresser.

"Yes ma'am." I say as I raise my eyebrows suggestively and start to undress quickly.

Ali comes back to me giggling. "Baby... I just want you to be comfortable. For once... I wasn't suggesting we make love." She hands me a pair of sweats and t-shirt.

"Well... dang it. You know what? Maybe I should just go to work than." I say playfully to her, pretending to put back on my work clothes.

"Don't you dare!" Ali tells me sternly than walks over to me and undoes my buttons on my blouse, undressing me. "You're mine today Ms. Fields."

"Yes, all yours today Ms. DiLaurentis... Soon to be Mrs. Fields." I wink at her than allow Ali to undress me than help me put on the sweats and t-shirt she previously gave me.

After I'm done dressing I immediately jump into bed and motion Ali to join me. "Come cuddle with me sweetie." I say as I point the remote at the TV and turn it on to Netflix. "What do you wanna to watch?

"Doesn't matter as long as I'm here with you." Ali answers as she snuggles up to my side and I wrap my arm around her and pull up the covers over us. So we can get warm.

"Wait... we need snacks." I say excitedly before we get too comfortable.

"Em baby... we just ate breakfast." Ali giggles.

"So... they are for later. What's a movie without popcorn and candy?" I say back to her slipping out of the bed and putting on my slippers and going back into the kitchen.

"Grab me a Vitamin water than!" Ali yells as I walk down the hall to the kitchen.

I came back into the room about 10 minutes later. I look over at Ali she's slightly smiling and in deep thought. She was just staring at her ring again before looking up and outside the window and into the rain. She looks so beautiful in deep thought like that. "Penny for your thoughts?" I ask as I walk in with the popcorn and snacks and climb into the bed on my side placing the food in the middle of us.

She looks over to me and smiles widely then reaches for a handful of popcorn and starts munching on it while looking at me but staying quite. I hand her the Vitamin water she was asking for earlier.

"Okay... is a penny not enough? How about a dollar?" I lightly chuckle and pretend to reach for my wallet in my purse.

She shakes her head and looks down still smiling, becoming shy. "I was just thinking about us. Do you remember how we got together?" Ali looks at me with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes… of course I remember. You practically attacked me that afternoon, right in front of Dr. Sullivan!" I start to chuckle knowing I'm over exaggerating what happened.

"I did not!" She giggles and playfully hits me, with a mouth full of popcorn.

"You so did. That should have been the first clue that my girlfriend… now fiancé was going to be abusive towards me. I sooo... missed the warning signs." I grin back at her. Loving how happy she looks.

"Stop it. I'm serious..." Ali smiles and looks down at the candy I brought in with me. Her favorite being the heresy kisses.

I scoot closer to the middle of the bed and motion Ali to come cuddle with me, moving over the candy. She looks at me trying to figure out if I'm still teasing her. "Come on baby... I'll stop teasing. Promise."

"You better if you want this day to end even close to how you want it too." She playfully says back and climbs closer to me, wrapping her arms around my waist and putting her head on my shoulder.

I snuggle her closer to me by pull her in tight. I lean down and kiss the top of her head and whisper as I squeeze her. "That day was one of the best days of my life. I take back nothing." I get her hand then intertwine our fingers. Then start to tell the story.

"We had been having group therapy with all of us girls. It was easy for me to open up to Hanna, Aria and Spencer and tell them what was on my mind but with you... I didn't even know where to start. So I just ignored you the best I could. I was just so confused by everything. Than Dr. Sullivan suggested a one on one session with just you and me. She could feel the tension between us both. I was so petrified for that first session. It was a Saturday afternoon." I look up at the ceiling and smile getting embarrassed.

"Do you know how many times I changed my clothes that day Ali? I had to look perfect for you. I don't even know why because at that time I was still so royally pissed at you. All I knew was that I've always wanted to impress you. Always wanted you to see the best of me. When she suggested the one on one with us I was about to tell her no when you said that it sounded like a good idea." I look down at Ali and she looks up at me smiling remembering and enjoying me telling my side of the story. "I hated that it gave me hope. Hope for what? I wasn't really sure but I hated that you could make me do whatever you wanted. Even without you knowing it." I chuckle. "You still do." I squeeze her hand in a loving gestor. "Than the first session came and we didn't speak a word. We just keep staring at each other. I couldn't take my eyes off you. You looked so beautiful. I still remember what you were wearing. You were in a blue sun dress, with a white cardigan. I can remember it like it was yesterday. Throughout the whole session we kind of just listened to her talk the whole time. Which frustrated the hell out of her. I was so happy to get that session over with. Then she demanded that you and I have another session. Than for some reason that time you protested. Telling her that we had nothing to talk about. That's when I just blew up. I couldn't hold it in anymore."

"You called me some of the worse names I've ever heard come out of your mouth." Ali looks at me shocked remembering. "If I remember correctly you called me a self-centered, hypercritical, know it all bitch." She chuckles.

"Yeah something like that." I chuckle along with her. "You were up on your feet so fast. Than yelled back and in my face, telling me how you saved me. That you put your life on the line for me. For only me. That you cared about me."

"You then yelled back. Yeah... I know you care about me so much as a friend. Thank you for saving my life and the girls. Acting like I cared about you the same way I cared about Aria, Spencer and Hanna." Ali shakes her head. "How could you be so blind Em?"

"Well I didn't know at the time Al. All I knew was that I was mad at you. Mad at you for ignoring me. Mad at you for leaving me. Mad at you for not wanting me." I say defending myself.

"When you told me that I only cared about you as a friend I literally wanted to hurt you. You made ME sooo... mad. For god sake Emily. When I came back you and I almost slept together that night in my bedroom. I straight out told you those kisses weren't for practice. Than you had the audacity to act like we were just friends after that? Like that was the only thing I wanted from you." Ali looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Well how was I supposed to know? We never talked about that night. Than you started up again with the secrets. Sooo… I just started to act like it never happened. It was easier for me that way." I blush thinking back. "You got so mad at me, you looked me straight in the eyes and tried to push me. Right in front of Dr. Sullivan." I chuckle again at the memory. "She was just as shocked as me. I think she gasp but didn't even move or tell you to stop. Some kind of psychiatrist she was."

"You grabbed my wrist so hard and pushed back against me, to keep me from pushing you. Screaming... What do you want from me? Why do you even care?" Ali leans back and looks at me smiling. "I was struggling against you trying to get you to let go of my hands. You got so frustrated. You yanked me against your body to keep me from pushing against you."

"That's when you screamed at me." I push a strain of hair behind Ali's ear. Looking directly in her crystal blue eyes with all the love I have in me and whisper what she said. "I want you! I care so much because I'm in love with you, you idiot!"

"You froze. I got so scared that I messed it all up. That I said it too soon or in the wrong time. I just stared at you waiting for your reaction. You were shocked. You didn't move. I than looked up at the ceiling and whispered to myself 'fuck'. You let go of my wrist and I was ready to bolt. I immediately went to the couch to get my purse to leave. You than snapped out of whatever trans you were in and right before I walked out you almost whispered it but it was loud enough for me to hear. 'I love you too.'" Ali says remembering the moment.

"One of the best day of my life." I smile and lean into Ali and sensually eskimo kiss her.

"One of?" Ali asks intrigued.

"Yes, one of. I've had a couple so far and I foresee having a few more best days of my life." I say grinning and lightly brushing our lips together but not kissing Ali.

"Yeah?" Ali lightly kisses me.

"Yeah..." I kiss her back quickly. Than pull away as I bring her left hand to my lips and kiss her ring. "Another one of my best days of my life was when you said 'Yes' when I gave you this." I touch her engagement ring gently.

"You are such the charmer Fields." Ali grins widely and brings her left hand to my cheek and cradles it, running her thumb along it.

"I only want to charm you baby." I lean in and kiss her sweetly again.

"Okay, if you were trying to get laid Emily. You win. Take me!" Ali giggles and pulls me down on the bed with her. Knocking over the popcorn.

I laugh out loud. "Well... honestly I wasn't trying to but I'll take it." I start to pepper kisses all over her face, neck and chest as she laughs. I than start to tickle her and burry my face in her cleavage.

"Em! Stop it!" She giggles louder trying to push my hands away from her sides. "Ba... bab... baby..." She says through gasps of breath. "I.. I.. I can't... I can't breathe!"

I keep laughing. God she looks so beautiful. She's all mine. "You know what I wanna hear." I continue my tickling assault on her.

"N...noooo!" Ali screeches as she laughs uncontrollably.

"Say it!" I say through fits of laughter with her. She's squirming around on the bed trying to get me off her.

"Okay! Ok!" She says and puts her palms flat on my chest to push me up slightly, trying to catch her breath.

"Okay what?" I ask grinning down at her immediately stopping the ticking. Happy knowing I'm going to get what I want from her and I love it.

Ali than looks me dead in the eyes and smiles. "I hate you." She smiles even bigger.

"No you don't." I lean down and kiss her neck and put my full weight back on top of her. "Come on baby you know what I wanna hear... Say it for me. "

"Mhmm..." Ali hums in my ear then lightly nips at it. "Say please..." She whispers.

God she's so hot. I lean my head against hers and feel my whole body turn hot. "Please baby... Say it..." I continue my kissing on her neck nibbling and sucking on her exposed skin.

"I want you Daddy." She says in the most sensual sexy voice whispering in my ear. Bringing one of her hands to my hair to pull me back to look at her the other going up my shirt as she spreads her legs to wrap them around my waist.

"Every damn time." I say breathless than kissing her deeply. As she massages my scalp with her hand pulling me harder into her. "You are so sexy..." I mumble in between our kisses.

"Mmhmm… How do you want me Daddy?" She lets out just as breathless as me. I pull back from our kiss to breath my heart is beating so hard that I can feel it in my throat and ears. That word… it lights a fire in me and I immediately pull my body away from her and flip her over so her stomach is now on the mattress. Straddling her legs, moving her hair away from her neck and pushing it to the side of her head, so I can have access to her neck. Than brining my hands to hers and pin her down, intertwining our fingers as I start kissing the back of her neck and ear.

"God Em…" She moans as I let go of her hands and move down her body leaving kisses. Than bring my hands up her sides and shirt, lifting it as I go. Feeling goosebumps form on her skin.

"Daddy wants this off now." I demand as Ali lifts her arms to let me take her shirt off her. "Tell me you want me to take you."

"Em…" Ali whimpers. I can tell she's so turned on. Her eyes are closed and she's just enjoying me touching her. "Take me Daddy." She says as she pushes her ass up into me and her face into the mattress, biting down on it.

"You are so fuckin' hot Ali." I bring my hands to her waist and kiss the middle of her back. Than start to remove her sweats. Kissing the curve of her back all the way along to her ass as I remove her panties as well. Her weak spot is behind her knees. She loves it when I kiss and suck on it. She's helping me remove her clothes as she lifts her legs up for me.

"How do you want me Daddy?" Ali asks as I get her completely naked.

"Like this… don't move." I have Ali with her ass up in the air and on her knees as her face is on a pillow she grabbed while I was undressing her. I start to kiss her ass right were her crack starts. Then I spread her legs wide to get a better angel. She starts to chuckle in between her moans. "You have always loved my ass."

"You know it baby girl." I reply cockily and then spread open her ass cheeks and slit, burry my face in her pussy. My tongue starts to lightly lick her clit and my nose is rubbing against her opening that is completely soaked.

"Oh my god baby…" Ali says through her panting and she starts to rock into my face. "Oohh.. uuhhgh… mmhmm…" She starts to grunt in a high pitch moan. I smile into her wet flesh and continue my assault on her clit. Flicking my tongue back and forth against it, than bringing it to her pussy playing with her opening before starting to tongue fuck her. I have to grab her waist as she's bucking so hard against my face. I need to keep her from knocking me over. "Oh god Em… please baby… I need you deeper. Your fingers." She says through deep breaths.

"Where do you want my fingers?" I ask smiling into her than sucking on her clit, knowing I'm pleasantly torturing her.

"I swear Emily…" She says upset but in complete pleasure. "Mummh… finger me... god… please Daddy."

That's all I have to hear as I plunge my fingers in her and she screams in pleasure. "Yess… deeper… uh... uhhh... uh." I burying my fingers inside her all the way up to my knuckles. Curling my fingers so I can rub her exactly where she likes it. "ohhh godd… I'm soo close." She continues to pant and moan completely out of breath. She just needs a little bit more. I than bring my thumb to rub against her clit as I continue my administration with my fingers going in and out of her. As I kiss up her back to her neck.

"Your mine Ali… I'm the only one who gets to touch you this way." I say to her dominating her.

"Yes Em… Oh god yesss! You…baby… god only you…uhhh" She finally comes with her mouth wide open and her body shaking. I pull her close to me as I let her ride out her orgasm and come down from her high.

She completely limp against me. Her breathing finally slowing down. "Oh god…" She starts to chuckle, still in the bliss of her post orgasm.

"What?" I ask looking at her surprised she's chuckling and kissing the side of her face.

"Ugh…" she groans. "I hate when I go first."

I can't help but laugh out loud. "What?" I ask completely confused.

"It's just after that. I just want to relax and sleep. I don't have any energy to return the favor." She pouts as she snuggles into me as I spoon her. I wrap my arms around her tightly.

"I love you." I whisper in her ear.

"God Em… you have no idea how much I love you." She smiles widely. "Especially after that. Mhmm…"

"Take a nap baby. Then when you wake up we can spend some more time Netflixing and chilling." I chuckle as I pull the cover up over us, so we can get warm.

Before I know it Ali's sound asleep in my arms and you can hear the rain softly pitter pattering against the roof top. It's just another rainy day.

 **-XXXXXXXXXX-**

 **Hello lovelies,**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Please leave vote and review to let me know you liked it. Help me feel like people want more and encourages me to update faster. Also do I got any takers to be my editor? I'm so bad at it. PM me if your interested.**

 **~Andrea**


	3. Mandatory Overtime 2019

"Babe... I'm outside waiting for you." I say tiredly into my hands-free Bluetooth device in my car. Calling outside of our condo in the driveway.

"Be right out Em." Ali happily says excited for the night.

It's Friday night and I had promised her a date night. However, I have been working massive mandatory overtime the last four weeks and it's starting to get to me. I've been trying to stay with my commitments but it's getting harder and harder. This week I worked four, fourteen hour days from 7am to 9pm, Monday through Thursday then tonight my day to rest... I worked from 7am to 7pm and Ali's waiting for me. Plus to top it all off I have to work tomorrow from 9am to 6pm and she still wants me to take her out. I'm so tired I don't even have the energy to go freshen up before dinner. Hey at least I didn't just honk the horn and I called her to come out right?

"Hey baby... sorry it took me so long." Ali says as she opens the door then leans over to give me a sweet kiss on the lips.

I can't help but be annoyed because she had me waiting. I'm starving and just beyond fustrated my lunch was at 11:30 this morning. Why couldn't she just make me dinner and be an understanding girlfriend. I try my best to not look annoyed and kiss her back.

"Hey what's wrong?" Ali asks concern trying to look into my eyes to read me.

"Nothing babe... I'm just a little tired." I sat looking down feeling a little down. I just want to eat and go to sleep quite honestly.

"Em baby... we don't have to go to dinner and the movie if you're not up for it. I know you've been working so hard this last month." Ali sweetly says in an understanding tone. I'm a horrible girlfriend. I just accused her of not being sympathetic and she's being nothing but that. Way to go Em...

"No... It's okay. I promised you already babe. We have reservations and you've been looking forward to this all week." I say trying my best to not look tired and annoyed.

"You are so clueless Emily Fields. Come on get out. Switch me seats." Ali then gets out of the passenger seat and walks over to the driver's seat, eyeing me the whole time. "Come on..." She impatiently says.

"Babe... let's just go." I tell Ali in one more attempt for us to get this show on the road.

"Em. Out. Now." She looks at me with an eyebrow raised ordering me.

"Okay..." I grudgingly get out and walk over to the passenger seat putting my seat belt on.

"Here put this on." Ali says as she reaches in the back seat of my car and hands me my hoodie.

"Babe... I think that's going to make me a little underdressed for where were going." I answer her as if it's obvious.

"Just put it on Em." Ali says as she reaches over to put on her seat belt and start the car.

"Okay you're the boss." I huff and take off my dress jacket while putting on the hoodie as Ali ordered me to. I then lean back into the passenger seat and slightly close my eyes as Ali drives us. I'm just gonna rest my eyes for just a few minutes.

"Where home babe." My girlfriend lightly nudges me awake. She then kisses me sweetly on the lips. "Wake up baby."

"Huh?" I open my eyes and look around confused. "Home? I thought we were going to dinner." I rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"We were till you fell asleep." My girl smiles at me and gently brings her hand to move hair out of my face. "Then I went through the drive through at McDonalds."

"What but you were so excited? You made reservations and everything sweetie." I can't help but lean my face into her hand and close my eyes as she slightly caresses my face while cupping my cheek.

"Em... I wasn't excited for where we were going to go. I was excited because I was going to spend time with you." She says while looking in my eyes. My heart just melts. I knew I loved this girl for a reason. Those words alone have brought energy back into my body. I lean my head so I can kiss her hand softly.

"I love you." I lean over the center of the car and kiss her softly on the lips. "Any time alone with you is precious. I'm so sorry I've been so busy lately and working so much." I take soft kisses from her lips.

"Come on let's eat. I know your hungry you lunch was more than eight hours ago and you forgot your snack bag I left for you this morning." Ali reaches over into the back seat and gets the McDonalds bag and my lunch bag and makes her way to the front door. Man... I love this woman.

"Here let me help you baby." I say as I get out of the car and try to grab the items from her.

"No Em. Let me take care of you." She looks at me sternly as I open the front door for her.

"Ali... I feel so bad. You got all dressed up and now we're going to eat McDonalds at home. On top of that we're going to miss the movie." I whine even though I'm so relieved that I can get out of these slacks and put on some sweats.

"Emmy baby... I didn't get dressed up for everyone else. I got dressed up for you." Ali says as I places the items on our kitchen table. I can't help but check her out. Her hair is curled and her make-up looks perfect. That dress... god I love her in dresses. I love her in anything honestly. But Alison in dresses really turns me on.

"You are so good to me. You look amazingly beautiful my love." I walk up to her and wrap my arms around her waist and bury my face in her neck. With no energy at all. Ali notices and hugs me back holding me up slightly.

"My poor baby..." She turns and runs her hands up and down my back before letting me go. "Let me take care of you. Here sit down Em. Eat. I know you're tired and hungry." She pulls out the chair for me and motions me to sit.

"Yes love." I obey my beautiful girl. Ali then takes out my food from the McDonalds bag and places my Big Mac and fries in front of me with a sweet tea.

"I'll be right back." Ali says and I just look at her confused, blinking.

"What about you baby." I can't help but be whiny. "I'll wait for you."

"No... I'll be back Em. Just eat... I'm going to run you a bath real quick." Ali kisses the top of my head and gently rubs my shoulders. I immediately relax.

"Ali sweetie. You don't have to."

"Em stop. Please listen to me and eat. I'll be right back." Ali says as she smiles and walks to our master bathroom.

I look around the house and I notice that everything is in place. Since I've been working so much Ali has really step up her game here at home. She has everything spotless and she always has my lunch and snacks packed for me. Last week she even made sure that my car had a full tank of gas and was washed by taking it one night while I was asleep to the gas station. Man... I love this girl. She's going to be my wife one day. I'm sure of it.

"How's your burger?"

"It's great baby. Thank you." I grab Ali's hand and bring her to my lap. "Eat with me babe. You must be tired too." I grab a fry and feed it to her.

"Mmm... Yes, actually I'm starving." I wrap my arms around her and Ali takes a bite of my Big Mac. I open up her chicken nuggets and start to munch on them.

"How was your day sweetie?" I ask as we both are eating.

"It was good. I just went to school and work. I finally finished that mid-term paper." She tells me happy.

"I'm glad sweetie."

"How was your day baby?" Ali stop eating and turns in my lap slightly so she's looking at me.

"It was good... just so busy." I say not really wanting to talk about work. I lean in and kiss her shoulder.

"You done eating?" Ali asks as she takes a bite of one of her chicken nuggets.

"Yeah baby... Thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking care of me. Look at this place Al. You have the house clean, my clothes wash, you make me lunch every day and dinner at night when I get home late. You've just been so supportive and understanding. I love you so much. I'm sorry I didn't keep to my promise tonight." I end with disappointment in my voice and drop my head into her neck since she's still on my lap.

"Em... you don't have to thank me. You have both emotionally and financially support me. Not only with school but with our house. You pay all the bills. The least I can do is baby you when you get home." Ali says as she pops a fry in her mouth.

I nuzzle my face into her shoulder. "You're perfect."

"I'll remind you of that next time your upset with me." Ali lightly giggles.

"You are and please yes... always remind me if I think otherwise." I kiss her shoulder. She gets her napkin and cleans her hands as she stands up and pulls me to my feet.

"Let me clean this up for you." I try.

"No... leave it I'll get it later. It's time for your bath love." I obey and follow Ali down the hall to our master bathroom.

"Will you join me?" I say as I look around the bathroom. Ali has lite multiple candles and put in my favorite bath salts.

"If you want me too." She says in a whisper trying to keep the mood of relaxation. She reaches over and helps me pull off my hoodie.

"Yes, I want you too." I whisper back to her. Then gently turns her around and unzip her dress. As I let my fingers lightly touch her soft, white, silky skin as I undress her. I can't help but step closer to her and leave trails of kisses down her back as her dress falls to the floor.

"I'm supposed to be undressing you." Ali softly moans and she steps out of her dress and comes to me. She brings her hand to my face and runs her finger tips along my jaw before running her hand down to my blouse and starts to unbutton it. Then running her flat palm along my chest.

"You're too good for me." I say looking at Ali's face. Looking at her perfectly shaped lips and nose. God I love her so much... that chin just drives me wild. Then I look at her eyes. Those eyes are just so memorizing and the perfect shade of blue. I will spend the rest of my life yearning for her. I will do anything for her.

"No... you are too good for me." Ali answers but it's nowhere near the truth. I bring my hand to her cheek and cup it as I lean in and kiss her gently, as she continues to unbutton my blouse and I shrug my shoulders so she can take it off. Then Ali brings her hands down to my belt and undoes it before unbuttoning my pants as we continue to kiss softly. Her standing in only her bra and panties. "Let me take care of you."

"Yes baby..." I answer her obediently. Stepping out of my pants. Matching her in only my bra and panties as well. I can't help but hug her body to me. As I start to kiss her neck. I back her up to our counter and grab her a hair tie so I can put it up for her and she doesn't wet her beautiful hair. Mine is already in a bun from work. I pull back from my kisses and run my fingers through her hair gathering it as I place it in a messy bun.

"Em..." Ali starts and I interrupt her.

"Shhh... we can both take care of each other." I then bring my hand down her neck to her bra straps and lower them slowly before reaching behind her and unhooking her bra. I can't help but pepper kisses on her shoulder and chest.

"Mmmhmmm..." Ali hums.

I toss her bra on the floor as she reaches behind me and unhooks my bra. Then she just as sensually takes of my bra. Running her hand along my skin softly. Just appreciating my body. I run my hands down her side to both side of her panties and slowly start to tug them down. Ali slightly wiggles her hips to help me get them off her. I can't help but smile as I adore her. I've missed her so much. Once her panties fall to the floor, she immediately brings her hands to mine and starts to remove them. She slides them down my body almost kneeling in front of me. I step out of my remaining undergarments and then bring my hand down to help her up. I then lead her to the tub. I start to climb in but she stops me.

"Let me get in first Em. I want to hold you." She asks me sweetly.

"No Ali. I want to hold you. Please let me hold you." I ask needing to hold her.

Ali nods her head yes and slightly blushes. A grin forms on her lips and I can see her dimples showing. I love it when she's happy. Genuinely happy. I climb in the tub and lean my back on the tub. I then motion for her to join me and sit between my legs. The water smells amazing and it's nice and warm.

"Bubbles?" Ali asks as she gets comfortable and leans her back against my chest as I instinctively wrap my arms around her.

"No Bubbles. Please don't move." I whisper in her ear. I can't help but attach my lips to her neck as I lightly nibble.

{warning: SMUT}

"Mmmhmm... Em." Ali moves her neck to the side allowing me more access.

"I've missed you baby." I bring one of my hands to her breast and start to massage her slowly. I kiss up Ali's neck to her ear and suck on her ear lobe. "Have you missed me baby?"

"Yes. So much Em." Ali moans out. Both our breathing has increased. I start to feel on overload. Her back pressed against my breast feels so amazing. She pushes against me harder creating more force and we both moan loudly.

"I want you baby." Ali starts to shift in my arms wanting to turn facing towards me. "No... stay." I order her. "I want to take you like this."

I bring my hand that was massaging her breast down her stomach. Then the other hand I bring it to her thigh and encourage her to bend her knee and I spread open her legs. My right hand that was running down her stomach, I immediately bring it to her core. I then run my fingers down her slit before I start to massage Ali's clit in a slow circular motion.

"Oh god Em..." She leans completely back into me resting the back of her head on my left shoulder. I kiss her cheek as I work inside her with my fingers.

"I love you." I kiss the side of her face as I bring my left hand to massage her breast again. Then flick my thumb over her rock hard nipple. Bringing my lips to her neck as I gently start to suck.

"Uughh..." Ali moans in a high pitch tone. "More Em." Ali instructs me. She then brings her right hand up into my hair and encourages me, massaging my scalp.

I then slide my fingers down from Ali's clit to her entrance as I slowly dip one finger inside her and start to wiggle it. She moans loudly, vibrating against my body and driving me crazy. Ali adjusts to my fingers but I make sure I rub against her in the spot that drives her wild. Ali's breaths have quickened and she has her eyes closed tightly as she's just feeling me. I then bring a second finger into her and start to fuck her slowly. Bringing my fingers in and out of her. Getting my fingers as deep inside of her as possible. Before I start to skillfully rub my thumb against her clit as I fuck her.

"Faster baby..." Ali whimpers. Tightening her grip on my hair.

I can't help but obey my girl as I pick up my speed and start to thrust into her harder and faster. The water in the tub is splashing around and my hand starts to cramp slightly but there is no way I'm going to stop tills she's satisfied. I can't help but encourage Ali with my words as I whisper in her ear the best I can with heavy breathing.

"You are so amazing Ali. I love you so much. You are so beautiful and I'm so very lucky to be able to touch you like this baby." I then start to lose it. The sensation of her. How she's moaning and whimpering in my arms. I start to become rough and can't help but fuck her faster with my fingers. I want her to cum hard. No I need her to cum hard.

"Ohh... m-my... god. Em. Ohhh... baby. Ugh..." Ali pulls my face into hers and kisses me breathless. She shoves her tongue in my mouth and just completely dominates the kiss. Ali starts to suck on my tongue as I bring my fingers to her clit and just start to rub it as hard and as fast as I can. I pull back from the kiss and I order her.

"Cum now Ali." That's all I have to say as she screams in pleasure as I pinch her nipple and she cums hard. Her whole body shaking and her breathing elaborate. I continue to stroke her as she rides out her orgasm. I start to kiss and suck on her neck as she groans in pleasure. When she starts to clam down I wrap my arms around her hugging her heaving form into me.

"God Em..." Ali says in her post bliss. I can't help but lightly chuckle.

"Enjoy yourself my love?" I nuzzle my nose behind her ear as I smile widely.

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Guess not." I kiss the side of her face. "Let's go to bed baby. I'm so tired and I've got work tomorrow." Ali nods her head.

"First baby let me wash you." Ali gets the luffa and puts body wash on it as she turns her body to look at me between my legs. She then gently washes me and loves on me. Once she's done she quickly cleans herself before rinsing.

I just watch Ali. We are just in silence just enjoying each other company. I love this. I love that there doesn't have to be constant talking. This night was perfect. I just can't wait to hit the sheets and falling into a deep sleep. Dreaming about this girl.

Ali gently gets my hand and helps me out of the tub. She then gently wraps a towel around me and then herself as she walks us both other to our bed room. She goes to my dresser to get my normal pj's of shorts and a tank top. While she's doing that I dry my hair and body. She walks over and hands them to me. I can't help but smile at her. Maybe this can become a routine thing. When we're married with lovely kids and maybe even a dog.

I smile to myself as I start to put on my pj's. She walks over to her dresser and does her nightly routine of moisturizing then putting on her silk pj's. Once we're done we both climb under the covers. I reach over and turn off our bedside lamp. I immediately cuddle up to her and wrap my arms around her. Getting in our normal sleeping position as me being the big spoon. Ali then turns around in my arms and kisses me.

"Baby... I'm sleepy and I have to work tomorrow." I say slightly yawning, trying to ignore the pulsing between my legs. I always need her, no matter how tired I am.

"I know baby... Don't worry. I'll be quick. So you can rest and have a good night sleep." Ali then pushes me gently on my back and climbs on top of me straddling me. She leans down and kisses me softly before kissing down my neck.

"Mmhmm..." I hum as I bring my hand into Ali's hair as she works her lips on my skin.

As she promises she waste no time before she's tugging on my pj's and panties as the same time. Taking them off. She then kisses down my body as her head disappears under the sheet. She spreads my legs open and she dives into my pussy. Instantly starting to work her tongue over my clit. My back arches off the mattress.

"Oh god Ali... baby." I can't help but moan. It doesn't take much as I'm already soaking wet for her.

I can't help but start to rock into her face as she just working magic with that tongue of hers. She then starts to suck on my clit right before she brings to fingers inside me and starts to fuck me at a steady pace. She continues her assault on my pussy as she fingers me and I start to arch my back as I push her face closer into my pussy.

"Don't stop Ali. I'm so close... Uhhh.." I can't help but start to whimper as I start to feel the first wave of my orgasm coming and my legs start to shake around Ali's head and I can feel the warmth in the pit of my stomach become overwhelming. Sweat starts to form on my body and I feel my whole face flush. "Oh fuck..." I roll my hips into Ali's mouth as I start to cum. I as she continues to flick her tongue over my clit. I scream her name as I cum. "Allliiii!"

Ali licks me clean. She then whispers in my ear. "It's my turn to hold you." I nod my head completely satisfied and satiated I curl up and allow her to hug me and be the big spoon. She kisses my shoulder and draws tiny circles on my stomach as I drift off to sleep.

"I'm so in love with you Emmy." She whispers into my ear.

"Not as much as I'm in love with you Ali." And I mean it. She's all I'll ever need and more.

And like that, I'm asleep.

 **#######**

 **Hello Lovelies,**

 **A couple of you were asking for a one shot so here ya go. Got to be honest this is inspired by all the damn OT I've been doing lately. Thank you as always to FandomMusical . I hope you all enjoyed. Got to love sweet loving future Emison.**

 **~Andrea**


	4. You Promised 2030

"Yes Alison." I grunt annoyed into the phone. "I understand Alison." I try my best to keep my composure as I look into the mirror in the bathroom at work. She's really pissing me off.

"You promised Emily." She snaps angry.

"I know I did Alison. This is work though I can't just leave in the middle of an emergency meeting and tell them 'Oh you know what? I promised my son and wife I'd be at his preschool talent show, in an hour. Sorry but I gotta blast!'." I say sarcastically and sigh not wanting to fight.

"Yes you can! What am I supposed to tell him when he asks why mama isn't here? Huh? Tell me?! I'm the one who is going to have to look into his eyes and break his heart. YOU were the one who convinced him to do this Emily! YOU telling him not to be shy that YOU'D be right there watching the whole time! He's FOUR years old Emily! On top of that you promised him Chuckie Cheese's! I will not go without you." Is she serious right now?

"Alison. Please not right now. You know I'm not doing this because I want to. Don't you know I want to be there for him?" I ask pleading.

"Emily you have more than enough sick time and vacation hours. Your ass better be here in an hour if you plan on coming to a happy home tonight!" Ali yells into the phone causing me to pull it back from my ear.

"Baby…" I sigh in defeat as I place the phone back on my ear. Silence. "Babe?" I now ask confused because she's not answering me. More silence. "Ali?" I look at my phone screen. She hung up on me. I can't believe she hung up on me. What a brat. "URGH!" I groan practically screaming at no one. Punching my hands up in the air in frustration as I have a death grip on my phone. "Damn it!" I then hear a toilet flush.

"Are you okay Fields?" My co-worker asks as she walks out of the bathroom stall, snapping me out of my adult tantrum. Which caused me to slightly sweat with all the energy I put into it on top of the anger I feel.

"Oh, ummm… yes. Sorry Ashley." I answer my cheeks flushing red with embarrassment. "I didn't realize anyone was in here. I'm sorry." I straighten out my blazer trying my best to catch my breath while talking. I don't know if it's elaborate because of my little outburst or because of the fight with my wife.

"Fight with the Mrs.?" She asks knowingly. While washing her hands in the sink, looking at me through the mirror.

"Yeah… something like that." I answer my cheeks still red from embarrassment as I sigh and look down. I'm still trying to control my breathing. My heart feels like it's going to burst.

"Look Fields. If you're feeling under the weather. I've got you. I'll make sure whatever happens in that meeting gets distributed to your team. Call work force and let them know you'll be going home sick now." Ashley smiles as she instructs me. "If anyone asks, I'll just let them know how you looked like you had a bad fever. Red cheeks, slightly sweating and you could barely catch your breath when talking to me." She winks at me, knowingly.

"Are you sure?" I look at her contemplating her offer. "I don't want to make you take on an extra work load for me."

"Emily… really?" She asks sarcastically. "I have to prepare for my team anyways. How hard is it to add your employees the email list and walk over to them if they need extra help?" Ashley looks at me totally okay with picking up the extra slack and squeezes my shoulder. "Besides, I might need you to have my back one of these days with the Mr." She looks at me knowing she's now convinced me and smiles. I can't help but chuckle.

"Okay… that sounds like a deal." I smile appreciatively.

"Say hi to your A's for me." Ashely says as she straightens out her hair and walks out of the bathroom, confidently.

"Thank you Ash." I say as she walks out. Then heading to my desk for my belongings.

xxxxxxx

"Hi, do you know where the preschoolers are having their talent show at?" I ask as I practically run through the double doors of the school.

"Yes, down the hall to your left in the auditorium." A young handsome man probably in his early 20's answers me.

"Thank you." I smile as I make my way quickly in the direction he gave me. I've got to hurry. I'm already running late.

"Up next is Addison Emilio Fields. He will be performing Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star." His teacher introduces him.

I see Alison sitting the in the front row seat with Hanna and her baby boy Steven who is 3 years old. She has the video camera already recording being the typical excited mom. Addie immediately smiles at her as he walks on stage and slightly waves as he walks up to the mic. My baby boy he must be so nervous with all these people staring at him. He then looks around for me. He spots me in the back and smiles widely as he puts his small hand on the mic.

"Hi, I'm Addison Emiwio Fields and this is for my mommy, Ali." He looks over at me for approval and I nod my head. Good boy.

The piano guys starts to play. My baby boy smiles widely with his bright blue eyes sparkling and dark dirty blonde hair neatly in place. Ali has him dressed so handsome. He's looking straight at me. I freeze in place still standing on the outside aisle of the chairs. God he looks so much like Ali. I can't help but feel a mixture of emotions: happiness, nervousness, pride, and excitement for him all at once. Please God don't let him mess up. I put out my hand and count with my fingers. One… two… three… I nod my head and start lip syncing the song with him to keep him on rhythm.

Twinkle twinkle little staw,

How I wonder what you arw.

Up above the worl so high,

Like a diamond in the sky.

Twinkle twinkle little staw,

How I wonder what you arw.

Twinkle twinkle little staw,

How I wonder what you arw.

Up above the worl so high,

Like a diamond in the sky.

Twinkle twinkle little staw,

How I wonder what you arw.

"Yes!" I whistle. "Go Addie!" I shake my fist in the air almost fist pumping as scream in excitement. He sounded amazing and remembered all the words. I can't help but clap along with all the other parents at my beautiful boy. I can see his cheeks are red from embarrassment from all the attention he's getting. He then shyly waves at the crowd as someone from the side of the stage calls him over and he runs to them giggling the whole way. He goes and sits down with the other preschool students, in his tiny chair.

"Next up is Silva Woo." The teacher announces another student and I have to hold myself back to go get my child. I want so bad to run to him and pick him up, throw him up in the air as he squeals. Telling him how proud his mama is.

I can't help the huge grin that is on my face as I walk to the back were they have punch and some snacks. I pour myself a cup and turn my attention back to the stage. I see Ali looking over her shoulder at me, silently beckoning me to come join her. It's not even like she saved me a seat anyways. I just ignore her. I'll deal with her later. I just want to enjoy this moment for my baby boy.

…30 minutes later after talent show is over…

"Mama mama… I did it. Did you see?" Addison says as he comes running towards me at the end of the show. Ali and Hanna trailing behind him smiling at his excitement.

"Yes Addie Bear mama saw the whole thing. You did amazing." I over exaggerate my words and pick up the toddler that is running full speed ahead at me and throw him in the air playfully before catching him in my arms.

"I did what you said. I said it was for mommy Ali before I started." He nods his head at me furiously, smiling so big that his dimples are showing as he wraps his tiny arms around my neck.

"Yes, I heard. You remembered everything exactly as we practice. You're such a good boy." I squeeze him and start to attack his face with kisses.

"Mama nooo…" He giggles. It's the most adorable thing I've ever heard. As his laughter dies down I look over to Ali. She smiles slightly but I can see her eyes are sad. "Mama… put me down I wanna go with my fwiends." Addie whines.

"Okay buddy. Be good, don't go far. Mommy, Auntie Hanna, Steven and I are going to be right here." I tell him sternly as he agrees.

"Em! You made it." Hanna say happy to see me with her baby on her hip. She is the first to hug me hi as Ali stands back looking like a lost puppy.

"Yeah… I had Ashley cover for me." I look over to Ali still hurt and upset. "Seeing as I was threaten by my wife, if I didn't make it, that I'd come home to a very unhappy home." I say sternly more to Ali than Hanna. Ali then looks away over to Addie and his friends.

"Woah… so does that mean pizza after this is out of the question?" Hanna answers half playing and serious looking back and forth between Ali and I. Alison still not saying a word.

"No, I promised Addison if he did the talent show that we'd go to Chuckie Cheese afterwards. You and baby boy are more than welcome to join." I answer her taking Steven out of her hands to help carry him.

"Well I'm going to get myself some punch." Hanna says trying to get out of the awkward situation and takes Steven back from me.

"I'll go with you." Ali answers quickly. Trying to get out of being alone with me.

"Oh no… you two." Hanna points to the both of us. "Need to figure this out before your son does and you have to answer why mommy and mama are fighting." I watch as Hanna walks away and then I look over to Addie just to make sure he's okay.

"Em baby." Ali says sweetly. I look at her and rise my eyebrows, faking shocked.

"Oh… I'm baby now?" I ask her upset, pointing at my chest. Challenging her, staring straight in her eyes.

"Hello Mrs. Fields." Addie's teacher comes over interrupting us. I change my demeanor and lean over and shake her hand.

"Hi Ms. Moore. Nice to see you again." I smile at the young preschool teacher. Trying to hide my discomfort with my wife.

"It's so nice to see you. You have no idea how much Addison talks about his mama." She smiles at me big. "He told me about all the time you've spend preparing him for today. How he had to make sure before he started he said this was for his mommy Ali." She smiles at me adoringly. "He also mentioned how beautiful you are." I can't help but blush.

"Yeah. We wanted to make sure his mommy knew how much we loved her." I look over to Ali my walls crumbling. Only slightly.

"Well it was nice of you. Very thoughtful." Ms. Moore says as she nods to both of us and walks away.

"Mommy… mama are we going to Chuckie Cheese?!" Addie comes over to us practically screaming.

"Sshh… Yes Addie Bear. We're going to Chuckie Cheese." I can't help but giggle at Ali and him as she shushes him. Her cheeks turning red being embarrassed with how loud he's being.

xxxxxxx

"Mommy… Mama come play with me!" Our son whines as we're all sitting at the table eating pizza.

"Yes Addie bear we're coming." I say as I slightly chuckle at how excited our son is. Ali just looks at me with her adorable half smile and shakes her head. She's just as amused as me with his reaction.

"Em, Ali thank you both for pizza but Steven and I are going to get going." Hanna tells us both. She then starts to baby talk. "Daddies waiting for us huh handsome? We don't want to keep Daddy waiting do we?" I can't help but laugh. Ali and Addison say their goodbyes.

"Do you need help?" I ask.

"No, thanks Em. Go play games with your wife and son." She answers.

"Thank you Hanna." I kiss her forehead and Stevens. "Be Careful." I then go over to my wife and son as they are playing with a machine.

…15 minutes later…

Ali and I are following Addison around the games. As he goes from game to game. Honestly just wasting our money. He really doesn't even play, it's more Ali and I. Getting on our knees in front of these miniature machines trying to win tickets. He just is standing by watching us and squealing in excitement. He gets more enjoyment out of putting the tokens in the machines more than anything.

"Mommy… I wanna go on the horsy!" Our baby boy squeals at Ali, smiling happily.

"Okay Addie." I answer him. "You're too small so Mommy is going to hold you okay?"

"Em… why don't you…" I interrupt her before she can finish.

"Come on babe. He wants you." This being the first time today I addressed her nicely without my glare or stare. I get her hand gently and help her up the step to get on the mechanical life like horse. She smiles shyly at me and then looks at me slightly scared. "Addie. Let me help your mommy on the horse. Then I'll get you so she can hold you."

"Okay Mama." He answers obediently.

"Come on babe." I get on the step with her and gently grab her waist, to hold her so she won't fall. She then throws her leg over the horse and sits in the saddle. Smiling at me proud that she did it. I can't help but lean in and kiss her cheek. God… my baby is so cute. I then remember where we are and look at Addie who is smiling just as wide as Ali was a second ago. "Come on my other baby." I step down the step and get him.

"I'm not a baby anymore Mama." He pouts as I place him in Ali's arms.

"You might not be Addie bear but you two." I point at both him and Ali. "Will always be my babies." I lean in and kiss his cheek. "No matter how old you both get." I then start to lightly tickle him as Ali holds him in tightly against herself, him in between her legs. Addie giggles his adorable 4 year old laugh. Ali staring at me the whole time with her eyes sparkling. "My babies ready for the ride to start?" I ask as I get off the step and go to the side of the ride were the coin slot is.

"Yes!" They both answer.

I look at Ali her eyes slightly watering as she bites her bottom lip and she nods her head that she's ready for me to start the ride. I put the coin in and it starts. The ride is a little bumpy and harsh. I can see Ali's whole body moving back and forth kind of like it's a mechanical bull. I can't help but laugh and take out my phone to take a picture of them both.

xxxxxxx

I walk into our bedroom feeling exhausted from the long day. I just put Addie down to sleep and Ali is in the kitchen cleaning up from our banana slip deserts that we splurged on. I walk to our joint walk-in closet and hang up my blazer. I then start to unbutton my blouse as Ali walks in and slightly smiles. It's still a little awkward. We haven't talked about what happened this afternoon. We've been pretty civil because honestly. How mad can we be at each other in front of our baby boy?

"Want me to run you a bath?" Ali asks to break the silence.

"No I'm okay." I smile and look down to continue to unbutton my blouse.

"Here…" She walks over to me and takes my blouse.

I give her a tight lip smile and walk over to my side of the bed. I then take off my shoes and tuck them under the bed neatly. I then sit down and reach for the remote to turn the TV on.

"Em?" Ali says shyly.

"Yeah?" I look over to her. She then looks me directly in the eyes and sits in front of me. She tucks her hair behind her ears and gives me that Ali smile. That smile she only reserves for me. It's not a full smile but it's flirty. Her bright blue eyes sparkling and she's looking at me with all the love inside her. God… I love this woman. I'd do anything for her. Our argument? Yeah, that is long and forgotten about.

"I'm sorry. I yelled at you this afternoon." She looks down and starts to play with the comforter.

"Ali…" She interrupts me.

"No Em. I know you didn't want to miss it. I just… I don't know. I love you. I shouldn't have yelled and threatened you. It's just that little boy out there. I mean… God Em." She starts to sniffle. "I went through my whole life with my parents breaking promises to me. I just… I… can't…"

"Ali baby… It's okay. I understand." I bring my hand to her chin and gently force her to look at me. "I get it." I then take her hand and pull her closer to me. "Come here…" I whisper.

"I love you Em and I know I shouldn't have talked to you that way. You're a great Mama." She leans in and kisses me softly.

"Yeah?" I ask her as I kiss her lips sweetly again and wrap my arms around her waist and pull her onto my lap. The whole mood in the room changing as I start to kiss down her chin. I'm still sitting on the bed half dressed.

"Yes…" She tangles her hand in my hair pulling me closer to herself. She then readjusts so she's straddling me. I can't help but let me hands roam her thighs and ass as I squeeze and pull her closer to me.

"I love you Ali." I mumble into her skin as I kiss, suck and lick her exposed flesh on her chest.

"God…baby." Ali moans as I start to run my hands up her shirt.

"Did you lock the door?" I whisper as I kiss right below her ear. I can tell she's turned on because her breath is caught in her throat and her chest is heaving up and down.

"I can't remember…" She groans in frustration. I pull her in and kiss her deeply. Her moaning in my mouth her sexy high pitch groan.

"Fuck Ali… I want you babe." I get her and flip us over quickly and skillfully. Her now on her back as I hover over her.

"Lock the door Em." She says as she tries to catch her breath. "Addie…" I kiss her hard again and bite her bottom lip as I get off her.

"Your clothes better be off by time I get back." I say to Ali as I point at her. I then leave our room and go down the hall to check on Addie really quick. My baby boy is peacefully sleeping. I walk over to his bedside lamp and turn it off as I turn on his night light. I then lean down and kiss his forehead.

I return back to our master bedroom and lock our door. Ali was a good girl and is laying on the bed fully naked… waiting for me. I can't help but lick my lips as I make my way to her. She sits up on the edge of the bed her blonde curls cascading down her shoulders perfectly.

"Let me help you with that daddy." She bites her bottom lip and looks up at me as she reaches for my belt and starts to undo it. She then unbuttons and pulls down my zipper to take my pants off. I bring my hand to her face and slightly caress it, she then kisses my hand.

"I don't like it when you yell at me." I tell her seriously.

"I know…" She answers quietly. I step out of my pants and take off my socks skillfully with my own feet. I lean her down on the bed and crawl over her again.

"You were a bad girl." I tease as I nuzzle my face in her neck and breathe her in. God she smells so good… She then pulls my face out of her neck and looks at me. She raises her eyebrows and her once submissive demeanor changes. She then starts to smirk at me. I can't help but get turned on.

"Let me show you just how much of a bad girl I can be." She tells me in a dominating voice. As she flips us over, now hovering above me.

"How do you plan on showing me Ms. DiLaurentis?" I smile up at her as she straddles me. I can feel her warmth on my stomach. She's already hot and we haven't even started yet.

"It's Mrs. Fields." She looks at me seriously raising her eyebrow. "You will address me as such. I've earned it." She smirks again.

"Yes… yes you have." I lean up to kiss her. She then pushes me back down.

"No. I didn't say you could kiss me." I pout then run my hands up and down her thighs. "I also didn't say you could touch." She gets my hands and pins me down with them above my head. She positions herself better on me then starts to grind on me, letting her pussy rub against me. I can feel her moisture right above my pelvis. I can't help but groan.

"God Ali baby… you're so wet." I moan as I rock my hips back into her. Causing her to moan as she brings her bottom lip into her mouth to keep herself from being loud. She looks glorious. Her breasts are slightly bouncing up and down as she grinds on me.

We're both 33 but Ali. She's a goddess. She lost her baby weight in her face. Her chin is more defined and her body is just perfect. She isn't skin and bones but she has curves in all the right places. Something I've always loved about her. She has a nice ass and beautifully shaped breasts.

"Baby… let me touch you." I can't help but moan out.

"No." She rocks harder into me. "I'm in control." I nod my head at her in agreement. Hell… I'd agree to anything right now. "Say it." She demands.

"You are in control Alison." I answer her obediently as I try to keep my breathing in control. "Fuck…"

"Don't move." I nod my head again. "Use your words Emily."

"Yes Mrs. Fields. I won't move." I answer as she gets up off me. She goes to our walk in closet and comes out with one of my ties. She comes up to me and ties me to our headboard. She then goes over to our dresser to our special drawer where we keep our sex toys. She comes back with a purple vibrator and lube. My eyes widen. Normally I'm the more dominate one in bed. I love it when she takes control.

"Spread your legs." She demands once again. As she crawls on the bed in between my legs. She drops the toy and the lube next to me. She then kisses my hip bone. I'm so turned on at this point. Even that slight contact has my hips bucking up. She gets her hands and holds me down as she kisses a trail along my pelvis right above where I want her.

"Ali…" I moan and then turn my head to bite on the left over tie that is hanging from my wrist. "Babe…" I plead. "Please…"

"Beg for it." She growls. Looking up at me with hungry eyes.

"God Ali… take me baby." I moan through my heavy breathing. I'm pulling on my restrains wanting so badly to touch her.

"No. Tell me what you want me to do." She pulls back to look at me. Demanding that I tell her.

"I need you Ali." I plead again. My whole body feeling like it's on fire. Sweat already forming on me and she hasn't even started yet.

"You need me to what?" She talks sternly to me.

"Fuck me." I give up. Becoming completely submissive to her.

"How?" She orders me to tell her.

"With your tongue." That was all the instruction she needed as she dives her face into my pussy. Her nose rubbing up against my clit as she immediately brings her tongue inside me. I'm more than ready for her as I start to rock into her face. She then runs her tongue all the way up my slit and starts to suck on my clit.

"Oh god Ali…." I groan. "I need your fingers inside me." Then immediately like before she starts to finger fuck me. Bringing two inside me and pushing them as far as she can before wiggling her fingers roughly inside me. She then starts to bring them in and out of me. Hard and slow. "Deeper." When I say that she pulls her fingers all the way out and gets the vibrator. She turns it on and starts to rub the tip along my clit. I start to buck my hips uncontrollably. "Ali…" I moan "No more teasing." She then crawls on top of me stopping at my breast she then brings my left nipple into her mouth as she greedily starts to suck on it. Mumbling.

"I say when the teasing stops." She flicks her tongue back and forth over my nipple hard before taking the other in her mouth and doing the same thing. The whole time teasing me with the vibrator. She then abandons my breast and takes my lips into her mouth as she kisses me hard. Right when she dips her tongue into my mouth the plunges the vibrator into me. I can't help but let out a loud moan and start to suck on her tongue. Her letting out her own moan. She then lets the vibrator go and uses her knee to pump it in and out of me. She brings her hands up to untie me. Letting my hands free. I wrap my arms around her. Holding her as tightly as I can as she fucks me. Her on top rocking on top of me. Plunging the vibrator deeper and deeper. My hips matching her rhythm as I dig my nails into her back.

I love it when it's like this. Feeling her body on top of me. Smelling her. Feeling her breast rub against mine. I feel light headed as my orgasm starts to roll into me. I can feel it start in the pit of my stomach. I'm so wet that the toy slides in and out of me with no effort. My pussy starts to grip the toy as it starts to spasm. I can't help but starting to let out loud whimpers as I get closer, shutting my eyes tightly. My whole body tingling.

"Cum my love." She orders.

"Uuhhaaa…" I scream. I feel my whole body spasm. My heart is beating so hard in my chest I feel like it's going to burst. I can feel it almost in my throat as I try to regulate my breathing. Ali is still pumping the vibrator in and out of me. Drawing out my orgasm as she kisses the side of my face and neck. She then pulls the vibrator out and throws it on the side of the bed. "Mmm…mm" I start to hum in satisfaction as I bury my face in her neck pulling her in closer to me. Wrapping one of my legs around her. Causing my pussy to come into direct contact on to her skin.

"God…" She moans into my ear and starts to rock her hips into me. She's dripping wet. I'm so sensitive from my orgasm the movement she's making is igniting another fire in me. I start to rock my hips back into her. She then grabs my leg behind my knee and brings it up higher towards my chest as she gets in position so our pussies are rubbing together. She gets her fingers and spreads open my slit and brings hers on top of me. As she starts to scissor me. Rocking into me. I can feel how wet and delicious she feels against my pussy. She's so close. I can feel her shaking on top of me. I encourage her rocking back into her then bringing my hands to her waist to keep her movements up. She's breathing hard and starts to whimper in her high pitch done. "Em… mmm… uuugg… Yes… oh god… yes…" I continue to rock into her. Letting her feel the sensation as she herself starts to orgasm and shudder. "Fuck…" she groans.

"Yes… babe we did." I lightly giggle and kiss the side of her head as she drops her whole body on top of me and I hold her. Running my hands up and down her back soothing her. Once she catches her breath she starts to giggle and kisses my neck.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Nothing…" Ali kisses my neck.

"I love you." I continue to cuddle her.

"I love you too Em." She snuggles closer into me burying her face into my chest. I can't help but kiss the top of her head. When I hear a knock at the door.

"Mommy? Mama?" I hear my beautiful baby boy call through the door. Ali shoots up in bed and out of my arms. Grabs her robe and ties it around her.

"Coming baby." She answers him through the door as she silently tells me to get up and change the bed sheets. I can't help but roll my eyes and chuckle. I do as she says or in this case what she doesn't say. I grab my robe put it on and start to take our sheets off.

"Why is mama taking the sheets off?" Addison asks in his sleepy voice while rubbing his eyes.

"Mama accidently dropped her water on the bed." Ali answers and smiles widely at me. "Now help mama with the sheets. Mommy is going to take a real quick shower." Addie nods his head and goes over to me to help.

"What's wrong bear?" I ask as he tries his best to help me. I can hear Ali in the shower.

"I had a bad dream and wanted to come cuddle." He tells me innocently. I can't help but smile and go over to kiss his head.

"Well that sounds like a good idea." I say as I throw our pillows back on to the bed the sheets being changed. "Find something for us to watch bear. I'm gonna go get in the shower really quick."

"Ok." He smiles at me and turns on net-flix.

"Well… at least he let us finish this time." I chuckle as Ali is stepping out of the shower as I get in.

"Yeah but who said I was done?" She raises her eyebrow at me and I shake my head.

"You really are a bad girl." I tell Ali as she is now brushing her teeth.

"You have no idea Mrs. Fields." She says with her tooth brush hanging out of her mouth as I take my shower.

When I walk back in the room she is does with her nightly routine of moisturizing. Both my A's are sitting on our bed cuddle up waiting for me. I quickly go to our walk in closet and change into my pj's. I then join them on the bed. Wrapping my arms around the two with Addie in the middle. I lean over and kiss Ali's lips sweetly and then bend down and kiss Addis head.

"What are we watching?" I ask the two who are more preoccupied with the TV then what I'm saying or doing.

"Dumbo, mama!" Addie answers.

"No you're a dumbo." I answer back playfully slightly tickling him.

"No mama." He giggles. "We watching Dumbo." He looks at me and smiles as she snuggles up to me and his eyes start to hood. I look over at Ali and she's smiling. I lean in and kiss her again.

"I love you my babies." I say to both of them as we silently watch the move before drifting off to sleep.

"We love you mama." They both sleepily reply.

I am one lucky son of a bitch.

 **##########**

 **Hello Lovelies,**

 **Here's a one shot for ya all. Got to admit this was inspired by my little niece. How cute is domestic Emison? As always thank you FandomMusical. As always review. Helps me know I'm doing this for a reason.**

 **Till next time,**

 **~Andrea**


	5. Only In My Dreams 2018

"Ali!" I scream over the loud music that's blaring. "Where's Hanna?!" I ask as I continue to scream walking up to my dancing blonde beauty and pull her tightly against my body as I hand her, her drink.

We got here about 2 hours ago. I'm not one for frat parties but Ali and Hanna convinced me when they stepped out of the room dressed... like that. I've got to admit when I saw them both walk out of our room... My jaw hit the floor.

My baby was dressed in an olive green sleeveless dress that just hugged her in all the right places, stopping right above the knees. With those nude heels she loves so much with the red bottoms. Yeah, her dad got her Christian Louboutin's "So Kate" pumps. They were worth a small fortune and always made Ali feel sexy. She doesn't take those girls out just for anything. So I knew she wanted to party and that she was in the mood to make heads turn. And that make-up my god... it was just flawless along with her hair that cascades down over her shoulders in her famous Alison DiLaurentis' curls. That I'm pretty sure took Hanna hours to do. And how can I ever forget to compliment those eyes... the eyes that make me melt every single damn time. I love when she does her make up like that... it just makes her sapphire blue eyes pop and seduce. No one can ever resist her and that smirk. God... that's what kills me the most. That sexy, confident smirk... the one that says she knows she looks good.

Then there was Hanna standing next to her. I don't usually make it a habit of checking her out especially when Ali's standing next to her but... Damn! I've got to admit my best friend has a rockin' hot body. That dress... she wore had my mind thinking very naughty things. Her an Ali look so much like sisters but Hanna was blessed much more in the chest area. That black dress just hugged her perfectly on the top, her cleavage was spilling out and I can't tear my eyes away. Hanna's been joining me on my morning runs lately and been dubbed my workout partner as of lately. Ali has had her accompanying me since last time I was out. I had a random girl give me her number to pair up. It was innocent on my end... really. So the dress Hanna wore even though it was much longer then Ali's looked fuckin hot on her. It had a slit up the right side and showed off her leg. That nice muscular leg... man was she even wearing underwear? And those heels... Damn! They made her legs look a mile long. You can tell she's been tanning because her skin looked fuckin' great. And those eyes... Normally only Ali's can draw me in but Hanna and those eyes... fuck me. I'm checking out my best friend. Look at Ali now Emily come on...

So yes... this is the part like in the cartoons when the wolf has steam comes out of his ears and his eyes bulge out. Yup that's the best way to describe my reaction to them both stepping out of the room. Damn these girls look good and their mine. Well... I mean Ali's all mine.

Okay back to the party...

"I don't know she walked off with some guy right after you left for our drinks!" Ali says as she leans into me and screams into my ear.

"Babe she was buzzed. You should have kept an eye on her." I tell Ali in a scolding manner a little nervous.

"Em... let her she just wants to have fun. She's single... let her mingle." My baby looks at me not at all worried about our blonde friend and grins.

"I know babe... I just want to make sure she's okay." I say looking around for her. "Do you know what direction she went?" I say still not concentrating on Ali.

"Well forget about Hanna and concentrate on your very sexy girlfriend who keeps getting eyed up and down by those creeps standing over there." Ali tells me as she brings her hand to my face and forces me to look at her. Not that she needed to, the mention of other people staring at MY Ali snaps me into protective mode. She wraps her arms around my neck still holding her drink that has cranberry juice and vodka. I absentmindedly bring one of my arms around her waist pulling her in close to me.

"Well we can't have that now can we?" I say as I lean into her, our foreheads touching. "We should probably show these guys who you belong too?" I lean in to kiss her and she pulls back shaking her head no. "Oh... is the Miss Alison DiLaurentis rejecting me?" I say eyeing her playfully as I bring my coke and jack drink to my lips to take a sip.

"I wouldn't say rejecting..." Ali says leaning into my ear. "Maybe teasing?" She continues to breathe in my ear in a very sexy manner. Nipping slightly on my ear.

"Mhmmm... So is that your way of saying that you don't belong to me?" I moan leaning the side of my head against hers. When all of a sudden I see Hanna coming from the hall fast with a guy trailing behind her trying to pull at her arm. I immediately detangle myself from Ali and grab her hand pulling her with me.

"What the hell Em. You made me drop my drink." Ali tells me upset that I just abruptly detangled myself from her and pulled her towards with me.

"Hanna, Ali." My girl immediately understands what I'm trying to tell her and follows me. As I make my way towards Hanna I can see the fear in her eyes and she's looking for us.

"Hanna!" I call to her and she turns to look at me and almost sprints towards us. When she comes up to me I pull her whole body into me as she wraps her arms around my neck. Me still holding Ali's hand as she stands behind me, confused. "Hey we're here babe. You're safe." I whisper into her ear. "What happened?"

"Hanna!" The tall frat boy yells. "What the hell... why did you leave?" He says coming up to us trying to grab at her arm again to turn her around.

"Don't touch her." I tell the guy seriously ready to defend her honor. Bringing Hanna behind me. Ali immediately going to her to comfort her and wrapping her arms around her as they hug.

"Who are you? Her girlfriend?" The guy scoffs at me. "Figures... you do look like a dyke." This fuckin guy... I'm about to answer when-

"Actually, I am." I hear Ali say bringing Hanna behind her, protectively. "Don't you ever touch her again. Do you hear me?" My girl challenges the guy. "Or I'll make your life a living hell."

"Ali..." I warn her and she looks at me straight in the eyes, telling me to shut up.

"You sweet heart?" The guy changes his tune. Trying to walk pass me to my girls. I stop him with my hand and he looks at me for a second then looks back at the blondes. "I wouldn't mind seeing that." He comments raising his eyebrows. "Come on Hanna... you seemed into me a few minutes ago. Can I at least watch?"

"Fuck you. Like me and my girl want to put on a show for you." Ali spits at him.

"Let Hanna speak for herself." He taunts, looking over at Hanna.

"Fuck you Josh. I thought you were a nice guy. Leave me and my girlfriends alone." Hanna says behind Ali's back. Finally speaking up for herself.

"Girlfriends?" The guy we learn name is Josh says surprised. "As in all three of you?" He asks confused. I was about to disagree when again Ali steps in front of me.

"Yes, as in ALL three of us." Ali looks at this frat jock challenging. His face drops in horror then spits at us.

"What a waste. See ya around Hanna." He looks Hanna up and down one last time. Before turning around and disappearing.

"What the fuck was that?" I ask looking at Ali.

"Oh please... like that isn't one of your fantasies I saw how you were looking at Hanna and I earlier." Ali says waving her hand at me like it's obvious.

"I-I-I." I shudder. Damn it... way to be cool Em.

"Told you." Ali looks over to Hanna in victory who then reaches into her purse and pulls out a twenty to give it to her.

"You guys bet on me?" I ask not happy at all with what is going on. "Ali!"

"It really wasn't a bet. I know your 'sexual fantasy face' when I see it." Then Ali looks at both Hanna and I with a blank face with her mouth wide open and eyes wide trying to impersonate me. "I've seen it way too many times." Ali wiggles her eyebrows at me and giggles.

"I do not look like that." I say in shock as Hanna starts laughing and comes up to me and side hugs me.

"You so did earlier Em when we walked out of the bedroom. You pretty much eye fucked us both." She starts to giggle putting her mouth on my shoulder trying to muffle them. I can't help but grin, then wrap my arm around her and hugging her tightly.

"I can't help it that you are both so beautiful." I look at Hanna smiling widely.

"Ah hum." Ali clears her throat loudly and looks at me crossing her arms over her chest, not impressed at all with my answer.

"I mean... Ali look of course looked better. Because yeah... she's my girlfriend. That I love an... and she lets me have sex with her." I force a smile at Ali.

"Yeah... nice try 'lover'." Ali giggles and walks over to me hugging me from behind. Kissing me on the cheek running her hand up Hanna's arm as I hold her.

I then look back at Hanna. I turn serious and ask "You okay?"

"Yes Em. I'm fine. Thank you both. Thanks Ali." Hanna looks over to Ali and smiles shyly.

"What happened?" I asked curiously, still holding Hanna tight as Ali holds me from behind.

"Ugh..." Hanna untangles from me and walks over to the bar. I grab Ali's hand following Hanna. All three of us stopping at the bar. "He was cute and I thought... I just thought that he can get my mind off Caleb." She tells us then tells the bartender. "Can we have three shots of tequila and limes?"

"You've got it blondie." He says and starts to pour our drinks.

"So what happened?" Ali asks. "You both seemed into each other when you left."

"We were... I mean I was. Then I just wasn't feeling it anymore and I guess he got mad. That I left him with blue balls." Hanna says as she takes the shot expertly, tilting back her head and then immediately placing the lime in her mouth.

"Hanna we were supposed to take them together." Ali says a bit annoyed.

"Hey can we get another shot over here?" She calls out. "We'll take the next round together."

"Did he hurt you?" I ask Hanna looking at her.

"No... he just grabbed me hard on the arm but no. That's why I immediately came back out and was looking for both you and Ali." Hanna looks at me with sad eyes. "I think I just got scared." Her eyes started to water.

"Hey it's okay. You did the right thing." I hug her again and coo in her ear.

"He was just really big and loud. I don't know."

"Hanna... don't let him scare you. No means no. You had every right to leave." Ali tells her coming up closer to us. Rubbing Hanna's arm comfortably.

"Thanks Ali." Hanna says still upset. "Maybe we should go..."

"Come onnn... we didn't get all dressed up to be all depressed. We are college students and we are at a huge frat party. We just told one of the main guys here that we have a three way going on. So let's take these shots and show them what they are missing." Ali smiles at Hanna and I.

"W-What?!" I ask shocked. "Babe..."

"You heard me." Ali says looking at me pointedly and grabs Hanna's hand. Hanna smiling, showing her brilliant dimples. "You don't need a guy to forget about your ex. That's what your girls are for." Ali tells Hanna flirting with her.

We proceeded to dance the night away taking shots and being way to handsy with each other, especially Ali and Hanna. Teasing me. Yeah I know… only in my dreams right?

xxxxxxx

"Fuck Ali.." I moan as she sucks on my neck. All three of us had stumbled back into our apartment to be alone. Completely trashed out of our mind it's like three in the morning. I'm surprised we made it back, without one of us passing out.

"You like that baby?" She moans into my ear, her breathe instantly turning me on.

"God yes..." I pull her by the neck and kiss her hard on the lips. "Mhmmm..." I can't help but moan. "You're so fuckin hot. I've wanted you all night."

"You guys are no fun! I thought this was supposed to be a threesome?" Hanna giggles as she watches us.

"Oh is someone jealous?" I hear a drunkin' Ali tease. Then walk over to her, smiling.

"Hey..." I whine. "Come back." I reach out my arms for her, begging her to come back.

"Don't worry baby. I'm sure you're going to enjoy this more than us." Ali looks at me mischievously then looks back at Hanna. "You sure you want to do this Hanna?" Ali asks her.

"Uh huh..." Hanna answers smiling widely looking over to me. Ali then grabs her by the jaw and makes Hanna look at her. So she pays attention. "Only one rule Hanna... Emily belongs to me. You don't get to touch her unless I say it's okay." Ali stares her straight in the eyes. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Hanna answers and bites her bottom lip. As Ali leans in and kisses her softly on the lips. Hanna wraps her hands around Ali's waist, pulling her in closer.

"Fuck..." I mumble watching the two. Moving up on the bed, leaning against the headboard to get comfortable as I watch. Not taking my eyes off my two girls. Never in my wildest dreams did I think this would ever happen.

"You like that baby?" Ali looks over to me and I nod my head and bite my lip.

"Yes..." I breathe out.

"You want more?" She asks, already knowing the answer.

"Yes please..." I say as my whole body turns hot. I feel a strong pull in my stomach just by that nice slow peck Ali just gave Hanna.

"Tell me what you want me to do to her Emmy." Ali tells me.

"I want you two on the bed." I say as I sit up straight and move my legs so they can join me. Ali looks at Hanna who looks over to me and obeys, coming to the bed. Both of them joining me.

"Ali baby." I look my girl straight in her baby blue eyes. "I want you to undress Hanna slowly. Make a show of it baby girl. Enjoy yourself." I say as my mind starts to go on overload. Is this really fucking happening? I've got to be dreaming

Ali nods her head and turns her attention back to Hanna. She slowly caresses Hanna's face then brings it down to her neck, then to her dress. Reaching behind Hanna and slowly unzipping her dress. She then leans in and kisses Hanna's neck very sensually. God... it's the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Hanna slowly throws back her head and closes her eyes as she lets Ali take control of her. Only helping Ali when needing to get the dress off her by lifting her arms. Ali throwing Hanna's dress to a pile on the floor.

"Baby... come here." I call Ali to me after she undresses Hanna. Ali comes to me crawling on the bed. Hanna staring at us in just her black laced bra and panties sitting on her knees. As soon as Ali is close enough to me. I grab her behind her neck and pull her flush against me and attach our lips together kissing her hard. "Fuck baby..."

Ali bites my bottom lip, dominating me. Making me let her go. My heart is about to burst out of my chest. I'm breathing so hard. "Just enjoy the show baby." Ali whispers in my ear. I nod my head as Ali goes back to Hanna. I can't help but lick my lips and look Hanna directly in her yes. Wanting so badly to touch her. Not knowing what to do with my hands I start to rub my own tights.

"Hanna baby... Take Ali's clothes off just as slowly." I tell Hanna, completely eye fucking her. Ali looks at me and I can see the jealousy in her eyes.

"I'm your baby. Address Hanna by her name." Ali almost growls at me. Coming back over to me, straddling me making me look at her. Fuck I love this aggressive side of her.

"Yes Ali baby. You and only you." Ali leans in and kisses me hard. She then brings my hands to the zipper on her dress.

"I want you to undress me." She mumbles against my lips. I kiss down to her jaw line and slowly undress Ali. Making sure I touch every inch of her body. "Do you want more?" I nod my head eager in agreement.

"Yes... baby girl." I answer still excited.

"Hanna is this still okay?" Ali asks Hanna as she moves closer to her. Hanna nods looking at Ali with lust. "Use your words sweetie." Ali leans into Hanna's ear and demands.

"Yes... this is okay Ali." Hanna moves closer to Ali and runs her hands along her sides. I can see goose bumps form on Ali's skin.

"Good girl." Ali brings her hand to Hanna's shoulder and starts to lower her bra strap. She then looks at me and smirks.

My face is completely flushed, my cheeks burning hot and red. I can't help but bite my lip to suppress my moans. Ali then start to kiss Hanna's shoulder and neck. Hanna arching her back and stretching her neck to allow Ali more access as Ali takes her bra off completely. Turning Hanna towards me so I can get a good view of her. Ali then goes behind her and continues to suck on Hanna's neck. Boring her eyes directly into mine. I know better. I can't look till she lets me. This is a control game Ali's playing and she defiantly is the leader.

"You like what you see Em?" She asks as she runs her tongue along Hanna's neck up to her ear.

"Yes..." I say still looking Ali straight in the eyes.

"Than look at her baby. It's okay. I give you permission." As soon as she says that I immediately start to ogle Hanna. Looking her up and down in lust. Wanting so badly to touch her breast and suck on her nipples. As I stare I know I'm licking my lips and Ali notices.

"What do you want me to do now, baby?" My girlfriend asks as she brings her hands to the front of Hanna's stomach and starts to caress it. She knows where I want her hands.

"God Ali... please touch her and stop fuckin with me." It didn't take much more encouragement as Ali immediately brings her hands to Hanna's breast and starts to knead them, flicking her thumb over her nipple, that is hard and erect, begging to be sucked.

"Fuck Ali..." Hanna moans out. "This has got to be the slowest threesome ever. Can Em touch me now?" Hanna then brings her own hand to her stomach and starts the trail down to her panties. Hanna turns her head and Ali kisses her hard, biting her bottom lip hard in warning.

"Yes, but remember the rules. You don't touch Em unless I tell you it's okay Hanna." Hanna nods and I look at Ali. "Come on baby... just this once you're allowed to touch another woman. Remember Em, you belong to me." I crawl over to the two on my knees and I nod my head.

"Yes. Only you Ali." I lean in and kiss my girl hard wrapping one of my arms around her as my other hand lands on Hanna's breast. I start to tweak and pinch her nipples. For the first time ever touching my best friend, like this in a sexual way. "Fuck..." I mumble into Ali's mouth. She then pulls back and smiles. Bringing her hand to the back of my head and lowering me down to Hanna's breast and I quickly take her nipple into my mouth, starting to kiss and suck on her. Ali then leans in and kisses Hanna passionately. Both girls moaning into the other's mouth. I know I'm not yet allowed to touch Hanna so I reach to grab Ali's ass and start to grope it. Then slowly start to bring down her panties. Ali helps me and by wiggling her hips, allowing me to lower them. Hanna then brings her hand inside her panties and that's when I lose it. I bring my hands immediately to Ali's pussy and start to rub her clit. She gasps as I run my fingers from her clit all the way up her ass crack. Still busying myself with Hanna's chest, licking sucking and kissing.

"Fuck Em." Ali moans out brings her hands into my hair and pulls my face away from Hanna's breast and kisses me hard. I can hear how wet Hanna is and my mouth is watering. She's playing with herself and she sounds so fuckin good. I grab Ali's hand and I bring it down Hanna's stomach and I motion for her to touch her folds. I guide my girl with my hand. Allowing Ali to touch Hanna but ultimately providing the pace of her movements, Ali then starts to finger fuck her. Moving both her fingers in and out. When she whispers in my ear.

"You can kiss Hanna now." I immediately look into my best friend eyes and lean in kissing her softly. Hanna returns the kiss just as gentle, then moans into my mouth as Ali fills her up with her fingers and starts to pump in and out, harder.

"Fuck Ali..." Hanna starts to ride Ali's fingers then wraps her arms around my shoulders bring me in closer and devouring me. Kissing me passionately and hard.

"Oh... fuck Hanna..." I mumble in my sleep. "Mhumm..."

"What the FUCK!" I feel someone hit me hard on the shoulder. "Why are you mumbling Hanna's name in your sleep!" Ali shakes me awake, on top of me.

"W-what?! What's going on?" I open my eyes confused and in a haze. I was just asleep.

"You fuckin bitch you were mumbling Hanna's name in your sleep!" Ali grabs a pillow and hits me over the head with it. I bring my arms up to protect myself, blocking her assault.

"What? What are you talking about?" I shake my head still confused as hell.

"You were having a wet dream about your best friend!" Ali accuses me.

"N-noo..." I say trying to convince her. Fuck… it wasn't real.

"Don't fuckin lie to me Emily." Ali looks at me with a death glare. "At first I thought it was funny. I thought you were just dreaming about me then I sat up to look at you and you keep smiling and your slightly sweating and breathing hard. You were practically humping the pillow in between your legs!"

"What the fuck is going on in here!?" Hanna yells bursting into our bedroom, half asleep. "I can hear you both all the way in the living room."

"Emily was having a dirty dream about you!" Ali tells Hanna upset. When out of nowhere Hanna starts busting up laughing at Ali. Me still protecting my face. I'm afraid at any moment I'm going to get slapped.

"So? And you think this is the first time?" Hanna giggles and Ali looks at her not amused at all.

"WHAT?!" Ali and I yell in unison.

"Oh come on Em. When Ali was on the run you always wanted me. Don't think I never noticed those long, puppy dog looks you use to give me." Hanna giggles, now sitting on the bed.

"That is not true!" I look at Ali. "It's not." Ali then herself starts busting up laughing out of nowhere, at me. I'm so confused. What the fuck is going on…

"Oh my god. You should see your face. You are so scared." Ali says making fun of me.

"What do you expect? My girlfriend wakes me up straddling me, smacking me with a pillow. Her eyes looking like she wants to slap the shit out of me as she accuses me of having sex dreams about our best friend!" I shout.

"Okay...ok calm down." Ali giggles, along with Hanna. Pissing me off that I get out of the bed in just my t-shirt and my underwear. I march straight to the restroom and slam the door, for emphasis. Then yell though it.

"And for the record it wasn't just about Hanna... you were in it too Ali! You would even let me touch her until you said it was okay. It figures. I can't even dream about a threesome without getting your permission!" I lean my back against the bathroom door. All I can hear is both Ali and Hanna bust out laughing at me. What bitches.

"Yeah love you both too!" I yell one more time. Then I shut my eyes tightly catch my breath and start to chuckle to myself. Damn it. I do... I do love them both.

 **###########**

 **Hello Lovlies,**

 **Okay… so I'm not one for Hannily (I'm Emison all the way bitches) unless it has to do with friendship. But… and yes there is a but. I was reading a new story from Jamia618 (at WattPadd) came out called sisterly love and the wheels started turning. I also go a request from MC-Gar-IL (at ) who wrote the best review I've ever gotten, saying she wouldn't mind Hannily. Then this happened.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed! FYI… I more than likely won't ever do another threesome story or one-shot like this again because quite frankly… it was kinda weird for me.**

 **As always thank you FandomMusical (at WattPad) for editing this for me. Love you girl!**

 **Till next time,**

 **~Andrea**


	6. Gettin' Some What! 2017

**~Emily's POV~**

"Oh my god... Em!" I suddenly hear Hanna scream from the kitchen. "Come here now!" I can hear giggling and what sounds like running.

"Give me my phone back bitch!" I can hear my girl grunt as her voice revert back to our teen years, pre disappearance.

"No! EMILY!" Hanna continues to giggle as I hear her and Ali fight back and forth. "Hurry up! Get in here! Before she kills me!"

"What the hell's going on?" I rush straight to them, you know, before someone really does kill someone. I already know better between these two and Ali sounds pissed.

"Em... look at the Instagram post Ali liked!" Hanna says running up towards me, trying to show me the phone in her hand. Ali's struggling behind her trying to snatch her phone back from Hanna's grip.

"Hey... clam down." I say to both of them who are extremely excited or well in Ali's case annoyed. "What's with all the yelling?" I reach out and grab Ali's phone from Hanna's hand who is completely satisfied and smiling triumphal, thinking she won. Ali's face dropping to a frown, looking at me a little scared? We'll that's weird...

"Hanna, how old are we again? You can't just take someone's phone without their permission." I scold and look over to Ali, winking. Immediately handing her back her phone, without even looking at the screen. "Here baby." All of a sudden Hanna's lets out a monstrous groan in frustration and Ali's squealing in victory.

"This is EXACTLY why I love you Em!" My blonde beauty wraps her arms around my neck and peppers my face with kisses. "You are the best!" I can't help but giggle at how enthusiastic Ali's being.

"Ugh! Em... Did you forget that I'm your best friend? You're supposed to have my back. Especially when I'm trying to show you something!" Hanna practically throws herself on the stool by the counter. Acting all hurt.

"Yeah but I live with this one." I motion to Ali. "...And I like going to bed with her at night." I say wrapping my arms around my girl tighter. "Trust me. I learned my lesson last time I went along with your shenanigans." I gently kiss my baby's temple and run my hand up and down her side. "And thank you very much for that Hanna but I really do prefer my bed over the couch." I chuckle.

"You are so pussy whipped." Hanna groans then turns on the stool stealing a freshly baked cookie from a tray on the counter.

"Yeah... probably." I agree and shrug my shoulders not caring walking over to Hanna. "If you were me, you would be too." I says sitting next to Hanna in the next stool. "It's a very nice one." I joke as Hanna playfully hit's me. My baby then comes over to me and rubs my neck gently massaging me. Standing behind me as we both chuckle.

"Leave her alone Hanna. There is nothing wrong with that." Ali scolds our best friend then winks at me. "In fact she, might just get to enjoy it tonight for being a good girl." She chuckles at the end, knowing she's giving way too much information.

"Ugh! Gross!" Hanna groans in disgust and I can't help but laugh. "I did not need to know that!"

"Oh come on... it's not like you and Caleb don't get it on all the time." I shoot back as I wrap my arms around Ali's waist and bring her closer to me. Ali now leaning against me and positioning herself between my legs.

"Yeah but I don't give you guys a play by play of it!" Hanna looks at me disturbed. Still acting all dramatic, practically laying on the counter

"Hanna do you really wanna know what Emily likes..." Ali starts when Hanna immediately shoots up and covers Ali's mouth.

"Okay... ok you win." Hanna surrenders to Ali, not wanting her to continue.

"Hey gentle touches Hanna." I get her wrist and remove it away from Ali's mouth. Ali still giggling, knowing we're annoying the hell out of her. "I'm going to need that later." I end suggestively, winking.

"Oh my... FUCCCKIN' God! Stop it!" Hanna covers her ears and closes her eyes.

"You know what would really annoy her?" Ali looks at me still laughing.

"What babe?" I look at Ali and she leans in to kiss me softly. Then a second time more passionately as she wraps her arms around my neck brining her hands up into my hair, pressing her body against mine sensually.

"Hmm..." I hum against her lips. Now bringing my hands down to Ali's ass as I start to grope her. "Yes, I do believe this would annoy her." Ali starts to kiss down my jaw along my neck.

"Is this how you treat guest?!" Hanna says as she gets up and leaves slamming the front door to our condo.

Both Ali and I pull back and look at each other and fall into a fit of laughter at our best friend.

"Who would have thought it would be that easy to get rid of her?" I stand up and hug Ali's body close to mine as she giggles into my chest.

"Right?! If I had only know that years ago when we were younger. That girl would never leave us alone." Ali looks up and smiles at me. Remembering when we were teenagers.

I then grab Ali by the waist and pick her up, sitting her on our counter. She's always loved when I manhandle her and catch her by surprise. I spread her legs open and position myself in between her legs, leaning my forehead against hers. Brining my hands up and under my girl's shirt.

"I was a good girl Ali..." I whisper to her, looking in her eyes.

"Yes, you were." My girl wraps her arms around my neck and runs her hands through my hair. Then leans down to kiss me sweetly.

I kiss her back just as gentle. I then pull back to look into her eyes. A wide grin gracing my face as I become playful and suddenly pick her up off the counter. Her giggling in delight as I carry her bridle style. I walk us both, not so skillfully into the living room and playfully throw her on the couch as I climb on top of her. Claiming my prize. Diving right in and kiss her again, this time playfully on the neck as I tickle her sides. Loving the sound of her laughter and the feeling of her wiggling against me. God she's so beautiful...

"Hey..." I stop my movement and look at her confused. "What was it that Hanna wanted to show me so bad?" I ask almost forgetting the whole reason why Hanna was screaming in the first place. As I look down I see the most adorable thing ever. Ali's cheeks have a tint of red in them and she blushes. "Babe?" I ask looking at her trying to figure it out. "Are you blushing?" I can't help but chuckle in surprise.

"Ugh... don't make fun of me." Ali whines in a baby voice, slightly becoming shy.

"Is THE Alison DiLaurentis actually blushing?" I fake shock. "Well... I never..." I tell her as I look into her eyes with my mouth slightly open.

"Stop it! Don't be mean to me." She playfully nudges my shoulder and pouts. I can't help it but lean in and kiss away her pretty pout.

"Tell me baby. What's got ya blushing like this?" I ask again.

"It's not even a big deal. I was just scanning through my Instagram and came to a post." Ali rolls her eyes at me, not looking me in the eyes.

"And?" I look at her like she's crazy. "What's the big deal about that?"

"Well... It kinda said..." Ali looks at me and bites her bottom lip. "Well, maybe I should just show you." She gently pushes my shoulder so she can get up. I move over and allow her to get up and get her phone. I keep my eyes on her the whole way as she walks back into the kitchen to retrieve it.

"Bring me a cookie while you're at it!" I shout to her. As I lay on the couch. "And milk!"

"Oh my God. Really?" Ali says to me as she walks back into the living room, smiling widely at how childish I'm being.

"What? You were baking all afternoon and haven't let me have one." I pout.

"Don't start with the pouting." Ali smiles and brings me my cookie and milk. "Here ya big baby." She teases as I take the sweet treat. I immediately start to dig in.

"So show me... what is this "post" you liked that is so important." I ask her with a mouth full of food.

"Here... she hands me her phone." Rolling her eyes at me.

I take her phone and look at it. I then look up at her and read the post again. I look at her confused and then read it a third time.

* * *

Instagram Post:

 _When People ask me shit like "How was work?" or "How was school?"_

 _Like work was work and school was school. I would rather be on a yacht right now while gettin' some dick but here I am._

* * *

"Soo... You'd rather be on a yacht right now while getting' some dick?" I look up at her confused. Ali staring right back at me. Trying to gage if she's in trouble or not. I continue to look at her confused, right before I bust out laughing.

"You Jerk!" She looks at me annoyed and starts to walk away.

"No, no..." I get up and put down the glass of milk I was drinking on the end table. "I was kidding. Don't go." I gently grab her wrist and pull her body into me as I continue to giggle.

"Stop laughing at me." She pouts as I hug her. I can't help but kiss the top of her head as I run my hands up and down her sides as I hold her tight.

"I'm not laughing at you baby." I hush her.

"Yes you are!" She continues to pout.

"Okay... I am a little." She then tries to wiggle out of my hold, pretending she's upset with me.

"No-no..." I pull her back in. "I'm stopping now." I try my best not to laugh as she buries her face in my neck.

"Em..." She groans. I can't help but holder closer.

"So..." I ask intrigued.

"So?" She replies and pulls back to look at me. I can't help but stare into her eyes and bite my bottom lip as I think.

"Tell me..." I begin, "What do you want more?" Ali pulls back and looks at me confused.

"What do you mean? What do I want more?"

"Yes... What do you want more? To be on a yacht?" I can't help but grin at her. "Or to be getting dick?" I can't help but giggle again at her.

"Oh MY God! Stop it." She playfully hit's me and starts to walk away from me again.

"No-no-no... Okay, ok." I chase after her and wrap my arms around her and put my chin on her shoulder as I hug her from behind. "Don't get mad. I really want to know." I whisper in her ear. This time with all seriousness, right before kissing right below her ear and snuggling into her. "I want to know what you want." All of a sudden the mood changes and I hear Ali take in a deep breath as she slightly shudders. "Tell me... baby." I encourage her.

"Mmmhm..." Ali moans as I start to run my hands up under her shirt. I then bring her ear lobe into my mouth and lightly suck on it.

"Answer me." I breathe my hot breath into her ear.

"Oh God Em..." She sexily groans. I then bring my hand up to cup her breast as I start to knead it.

"Do you want my dick Ali?" I continue to tease her and whisper.

"Fuck..." Ali breaths out, before trying to turn in my arms.

"No." I hold her in place. "Be a good girl and answer." I demand as I bring my hand inside her bra and gently pinch her nipple.

"Yes... Baby." She answers with her eyes closed tightly.

"Yes what?" I demand again for her to answer.

"Yes. I want your dick. Daddy." She answers obediently and completely turned on.

"Good girl." I let her turn in my arms and kiss her hard, sucking on her bottom lip. I then pull back and smack her ass. "Go get ready for daddy. I'll be in our room right now after I lock up out here." I send Ali off, who happily sashays to our room, smiling. Swaying her hips back and forth as I watch her.

God... I Fuckin' Love that woman.

 _ **##########**_

 **Hello Lovelies,**

 **First off, this is not edited so my apologize in advance. Secondly, I just had to get this out tonight. I was at work when I noticed I got an Anonymous post, through Tumblr, asking when I was going to update. I sat for a minute trying to write for "What's a Girl to Do?" but nothing was coming to me. So... this happened.**

 **I had started writing this like 3 months ago I think. Then inspiration hit! I hope you like. I normally get into the kink but, sorry to say. I'm drained and need to hit the hay. Hopefully, this was just enough to tease ya. I'm trying to get back into my writing grove.**

 **See ya soon, (hopefully)**

 **~Andrea**


	7. Gettin' Some What! 2017 Part 2

"Ali?" I call for my girl as I walk into the room. She doesn't answer and I notice she's in the master bath. I immediately go into the walk in closet and start to undress. I plan on showing Ali a lesson. She wants dick? Oh… she's going to get mine.

"Em?" she calls as she walks back into the room and towards our bed.

"In here baby." I answer as I finish putting on our trusty friend. Then pulling on a pair of sweats. "I thought I told you to get ready?" I ask her as I walk in behind her.

"I know but I wanted to freshen up first." She answers trying to turn around. I stop her as I wrap my arms around her from behind and hold her tight. Pushing my pelvis into her so she can feel the strap-on I'm wearing under my sweats.

"Oh God…" Ali moans and brings her arm behind her to rub my outer thigh. "Baby…" She chokes out as I bring my hand up to her breast to roughly grope it.

"You will address me as Daddy tonight. I'm going to give you want you want." I tell her forcefully being dominate. As I push my body harder against her and walk her to the bed. I then push her so she's bent over with her ass in the air. Her hands holding herself up on the bed as she's now on all fours. I waste no time as I immediately strip her of her pajama pants forcefully.

"Oh God yes Daddy. Anything you want." Ali answers. She's already struggling to breath and I haven't even started. "Please give it to me."

"What do you want you dirty girl?"

"Fuck… Em-" I cut her off with a slap to the ass. As I start to pull my sweats down only enough for the dick I'm wearing to spring out. I bring my hand to it and rub the 8 inch plastic cock against her inner thigh. Knowing I'm going to drive her crazy as my other hand roughly gropes her ass cheek.

"Try again." I warn her wanting to know the answer to my previous question.

"Oh Daddy…" She moans in sexual pleasure. "Mmhmmm…"

"Answer me." I demand again as I give her ass another slap. Ali slams her eyes tightly and grabs hard onto the sheets on the bed.

"I want you to fuck me Daddy." She grunts through her moans

"Are you my dirty girl?" I ask her as I push up her shirt and start to kiss along her bare back as she still is in front of me in all fours.

"Oh God yes."

"Tell me… How do you want me to fuck you?"

"I want you to fuck me hard Daddy… Take me from behind. Like this… I need you."

"No. I'm going to fuck you how I want. First, take your shirt off now." I tell her and Ali is immediately leaning up and removing her shirt.

"I didn't say get off all fours." I scold her as I push her back down. She lets out a slight whine and nods her head, yes in agreement. "Use your words when I talk to you."

"Yes Daddy… I'll be your dirty girl and won't move."

"Good girl." I praise her as I bring my dick to start and rub against her slit. Spreading open her pussy lips, that are already dripping wet. "You are a dirty girl. You're already so wet."

"Yes Daddy… only for you. Please… fuck me already." Ali tells me becoming inpatient. If there is one thing that turns Ali on is when I become so dominate and forceful with her. It doesn't happen often so this is a treat.

"I am going to fuck you baby girl. Real good… but first. I want to taste you." I tell her as I pull back then lay on my back on the bed between Ali's legs as I position her pussy above my face.

"You're gonna ride Daddy's face before I fuck you so hard that you scream and let this whole neighborhood know who's your Daddy." I forcefully grab Ali by the thighs and pull her down to my face as I dive into her pussy and attack it with my tongue.

"Oh God…." Ali leans up and brings one of her hands to my head and slightly pulls on my hair as she sits on my face. Her slightly grinding into my face. She then brings her other hand to her breast and starts to roughly grab at it and pinch her nipple. "Fuck…" I can't help but groan into her pussy, causing vibration on her sensitive clit as I bully it with my tongue as I flick it back and forth.

"Oh Daddy…" Ali chants as she rocks her hips and pussy into my face. I continue to fuck her with my tongue being memorized by her. As she's now arching her back with her eyes closed, sweat dripping from her.

I can't help it as I pull away from her and skillfully flip us over. Showing Ali who is the stronger one as I have her on her back in seconds. I bring my hand to my face to whip it before leaning down and kissing her hard as I hover over her body. My dick lying flat on her soft tummy. As I pin her hands down above her head as she wraps her legs around me, trying to get contact.

I bite her bottom lip hard and she cry out as I then sooth it with my tongue as I trail kisses down her neck. I can't help but rock into her. Looking down to see her large breast giggling with every movement. I can't take it anymore as I dive in and attack her nipple that is already hard and perky. Wanting much needed attention. I let go of Ali's hands and bring one hand to her breast as I suck hard on her nipple, slightly biting it as Ali let's out another scream.

"Fuck… Daddy… I need you." She wraps her arms around my shoulders and runs her hands into my hair pushing me down more forcefully to her breast.

I then give the other neglected nipple the same attention as I bring my free hand down to my dick and start to tease Ali's folds again.

"Uuh… uuuuuh… Please." Ali whines as she lets out a high pitch groan-moan.

"Please what?" I pull back looking at her with a smirk. She then looks at me with dark eyes. Her submissiveness leaving.

"You better fuck me now." She demands. I don't need any further encouragement as I bring the head of the dick into her opening. Then with one quick hard thrust filling her up.

"FUCK… yess…" Ali immediately reciprocates and starts to rock her hips into me. Wanting me to move.

"I'm in charge." I grab her hips and make her stop rocking into me. I then pull almost all the way out of her and she looks up at me into my eyes.

"Yes Daddy. You're in charge." Ali answers almost reluctantly but wanting to be fucked so giving in to me. I then give her another hard fast thrust. My hips slapping into her, making a loud noise. I can't help but predatory cocky grin on my face. I fuckin love this woman. I then wanting even more control of this pull away from her. Ali looks at me upset that I pulled away from her.

"On all fours now." I demand. Without a second though she's in position. As I quickly come up behind her and grab her by the hips as I push my cock into her. This time with no mercy. I start to pound in and out of her. Ali's whole body bouncing back and forth as she rocks into me with just as much force. The whole bed shaking with our movements. Her tits looking delicious as they swing back and forth with us. "You are so fuckin' hot baby girl."

"Em…" My baby starts to whine. I can't help but give it to her the way she likes it. My dominate side slowly fading as I slow down my thrust and make sure she gets it long and hard.

"Like that baby?" I smirk, knowing I'm hitting her in all the right spots.

"Yes baby… oh God yes…" I start to sensually run my hand up and down my baby's back as I continue to fuck her. I can feel she's getting close cause she's starting to shake. I take this as my cue and lean down against her back. My breast flat on her back as I pull her up off all fours. I then start to kiss her neck. Running my tongue along her skin as I bring my hand to her clit so I can start rubbing her as I do my best to thrust in and out of her. Her helping as she rides my cock.

"Cum love." I tell her as I bring my free hand to her breast and group them the best I can as I fuck her while both of us are on our knees on the mattress.

"Oh God YESSSS….." Ali screams as she cums in my arms. Her whole body shaking with pleasure. I continue to slowly rock into her as my cock moves inside her. Allowing her to ride out her orgasm.

"You are so beautiful." I whisper into her ear. Completely turned on and breathing deeply. Both of us sweating from the work out we just participated in.

"So are you." Ali gets out through her chuckle. "Fuck Em… That was so good baby." She turns her head to the side and kisses me deeply. Us both fighting for control and then her winning as I become submissive in her mouth and moaning. Her taking complete control of me.

"Hmmm…" Ali hums in approval against my lips. "I love you." She kisses me again.

"Hmmm…" It's my turn to hum. "I love you too my dirty girl." I chuckle into her mouth.

"I will forever be your dirty girl." She smiles against my lips. "It's Daddy's turn." As Ali pulls back and looks at me with nothing much love and lust as my breath hitches.

"Fuck…"

 **##########**

 **Hello lovelies,**

 **Okay, so this is a short one but I had some free time tonight. Sorry but it's not edited. I also updated and edited, kinda, sorta part 1.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Till next time,**

 **~Andrea**


	8. Open Door Policy 2042

"So what are we going to do about it!?" My gorgeous wife yells as she paces back and forth in our master bedroom.

"Ali baby… clam down." I say as I watch her, sitting on the edge of our king size bed. Trying my best to stay out of her way. I already know her when she's this mad. You give mommy her space.

"No Em. I will not calm down. Our 16 year old son was caught in his room with the door closed with a girl dry humping him and his hand up her shirt! That blonde bitch…" At that I can't help but chuckle. "It is NOT funny Emily!"

"It kinda is. Considering your blonde." I say amused with a goofy smile on my face.

"Emily if you want to stay married to me you will immediately get on my level here." My fair skin beauty gives me a death glare.

"Babe… I mean how can we even be mad at him?" I look at her and shrug my shoulders.

"How can we be mad at him?! Are you even asking me this right now?!" She looks at me like that was the most ridiculous thing I could say.

"Babe did you forget when we were 16? I've got to say-" I say with a smirk on my face. Ali knowing exactly what I'm thinking.

"Don't you dare act all proud of him right now! Oh my God Emily. I swear to God sometimes… I swear you're a man!"

"Babe…" At that get up and walk over to her, trying to calm her down and embrace her in a hug.

"Don't you dare try to touch me right now." Ali holds up her hands to me in warning.

"Baby…" I lower my voice.

"NO Emily. This is not ok."

"Mommy…" I slightly pout.

"Emily what are we going to do? Huh? What if he gets her pregnant? What would we do? His swimming scholarship will all be for nothing. He's worked so hard. He can't let a tramp like that trap him."

"Wait a second. I need you to calm down now." I say starting to set upset.

"Calm down?! Are you seriously telling your wife for 22 years to calm down right now?"

"Yes, I am because you're being unreasonable love. For one Dakota has been Addison's girlfriend for over 2 years. She's been with us on family vacations and help us with babysitting our children. Two, our son is a responsible young man. I've personally have spoken to him about respect for women and how to protect himself and them."

"Them!" She snaps at me.

"Ali baby… you know what I mean. His girlfriend, not them as in plural, multiple." I sigh. "Now come here." I open my arms up to her. Ali just looks at me with watery eyes. "Come on baby… I know your upset and I'm sorry I'm not just as upset as you." At that my wife comes to me still not happy. I immediately hug her to my body as she buries her face in my neck. I kiss the side of her face. "It's going to be alright."

"I don't like it Em."

"I know baby but our little boy isn't so little anymore." I sooth her and run my hands up and down her back.

"I highly doubt you'd be this relax if it was Jessie I caught." Ali mumbles into my shoulder.

"Hey… woah… slow down there. Our daughter is only 10 and she's NOT going to be allowed to date till she's 18." I say sternly as I pull away from Ali, with an upset look on my face.

"See." Ali hits my shoulder and walks away from me. I can't help but not double think my stance on this. "That is what I was talking about when I said get onto my level. Why would it be okay for Addison and not Jessica? Huh? What about the twins when they get older?"

"Ok… okay. You've got your point across."

"Thank you!" Ali sighs. "We can't let our children think this is ok." My wife looks at me with a pleading eyes.

"Okay baby. I get it." I say as I walk up to her and lean my forehead against hers as I wrap my arms around her again. "I'll talk to him."

"No Emily. We'll talk to them." She tells me sternly.

"What about her parents? Shouldn't we let them know, before we talk to them about this?" I ask, looking her dead in the eyes. Even when we have serious talks like this I can't help but admire her big beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

"We will but we need to have this talk now. Well it's fresh in their mind and we've already scared the shit out of them." She tells me as I push a lock of golden hair behind her ear.

"You mean that you've already scared the shit out of them. You practically had Dakota crying in there and hit Addie multiple times with your purse." At that I can't help but chuckle again as I pull Ali in closer for a tighter hug. Knowing what her reaction to that will be.

"Emily!" My wife scolds me by trying to get out of my arms as I fight against her. "Thank God we don't let the kids have locks on their doors. Could you imagine?" My wife looks at me with pure in horror just thinking about it.

"Come on babe. I mean it is kinda funny." I tell her as I start to leave playful kiss on her neck and tickling her side.

"Emily…" My wife finally gives in and pouts. Stopping her struggle against me.

"I know baby. This is serious. I'm taking this serious." I tell her as I lean in for a kiss that she refuses to return. I then look at her and pout. "Mommy…" I smile at her and she can't help but roll her eyes at me.

"I'm sorry Daddy." She tells me playfully fluttering her eye lashes.

"I hate when you reject my kisses." I full on pout, bringing out my dopy eyes and everything.

"I'm sorry baby… I didn't mean to reject your kisses." Ali giggles as she buries her hands in my hair and I pucker up my lips showing her what I want. God her smile… those dimples.

She then leans in and kisses me softly as I run my hand up under her shirt along her back. I can't help it as I deepen the kiss, relaxing my wife. Finally, I hear her sigh into my mouth. Showing me that she's only thinking about me and what we're doing and nothing else.

"Mmhmm…" I moan into her mouth.

"I love you." Ali mumbles as she pulls back catching her breath.

"I love you too baby." I tell her as I peek her lips.

When all of a sudden we hear knocking on our door.

"Yes?" I call out.

"Mama. Addie ask me, to ask you if you and mommy are going to talk with him in Dakota. You've both been in here for over 10 minutes and he's scared." At that I can't help but laugh as I open the door and I hear my son in the living room yelling.

"I'm not sacred!"

"He's scared mama and so is Dakota." My little Jessie shakes her head.

"Well they both should be scared. What they did was unacceptable Jessie. Do you understand that?" My wife tells our little girl in a scolding mothering manner. Our little girl nods her head and practically runs away from the door.

"We let him sweat it out long enough, Ali. Just baby… be-"

"Don't you say it Emily." She tells me as she starts to walk down the hall.

"Maybe after we're done with this talk… you can show me what they were doing?" I say innocently to my girl as I hug her from behind putting my chin on her shoulder.

"You are such a man sometimes." She teases as she hits my hands that have wrapped around her waist.

"Can you blame me?" At that Ali chuckles. Then stops at the end of the hall and gathers herself before walking into the living room with our son and his girlfriend.

"Mom…" Addison tries to start, looking at me. He's sitting on the couch with his girlfriend a good 4 feet away from him. Very nicely played.

"No Addison. I suggest you be quiet and listen to your Mother." I warn my son. He's about to get it. With that he looks down waiting for my wife to talk.

[Silence] Ali just stares at our poor boy. If looks could kill right now.

"Mother I-" He starts again. With that Ali just holds up her hand. He immediately shuts his mouth.

"You should listen to your Mom. She's a very smart woman. She's had to deal with me for over 30 years." Ali says as I brought a kitchen chair so she and I can sit down in front of the teenagers we are about to scold. "I suggest for your sake that you answer all the questions your mom and I are about to ask you. And you better think twice about lying." With that my son nods his head in agreement.

Even though Ali is much smaller than him now. She still has him scared like he's a 5 year old boy. Addison is now 6'2 with a muscular lean swimmer body built. He took the athletic part from me. My boy and I run 3 miles every morning and work out together. His blue eyes show fear as his dirty blonde hair is a mess. You can tell his girlfriend made it that way because he normally has it neatly in place just like Ali had taught him all those years ago.

"Why were you and Dakota alone in your room?" Ali asks him as she crosses her legs and folds her hands over her chest. Staring at our son like she's about to beat the hell out of him.

"Mom… We. I-I" I boy looks at me with pleading eyes wanting me to help him.

"No answer your mother." I order as I lean my elbows on my legs, looking at him.

"W-we were getting dressed so we can go swimming."

"And your presence is needed when she changes into her bathing suit?" Ali snaps at him.

"N-n-no, mom… I know it isn't." She stutters.

"Addie. Your mother and I have always trusted you and Dakota. Have we not?"

"Yes. Mama but-" He calls me. He only does that when he's really in trouble. Since he turned about 14 he refused to call me Mama and Ali Mommy. He now normally calls me Mom and Ali Mother. Or when he's being a real brat he'll call us both Mom confusing us.

"Don't make excuses Addison. You are 16 year old. It is NOT okay for me to come home from work and find your girlfriend straddling you on your bed with only your trunks on!" I immediately bring my hand to my wife's thigh to calm her.

"Addie. You know this is not something that can go unpunished." I tell him with all seriousness.

"Yes mom. I know…" He says in a low voice.

"I don't want to be the type of parent that is uptight. I understand that you two are young adults and you will show your affection to each other." With that Ali looks at me upset. I nod my head at her. Looking her straight in the eye asking her to give me a second. "Your mother and I are here if either of you have any questions about anything. Do you understand?" I look at the two teenagers sitting on the couch, still scared out of their mind.

"Yes." The both answer.

"Dakota, I know you're a good girl. We've known you a little over 2 years and I trust you. I trust you both." I look at Addison. "Actions have consequences." With that I sigh. "Your car privileges are taken away for 3 weeks and you are to come right home after swim practice."

"But mom!" My boy shouts.

"You better watch the tone you take with your mom right now Addison. If it were up to me. Let's just say… she's going easy on you!" Alison snaps. This immediately checks him and he sits up straight. He's jaw is clenching a habit he got from Ali when she gets mad.

"Dakota. I'm sorry sweetie but that means during his grounding you won't be allowed to come over." I tell the shy petite girl.

"Mrs. Fields may I still go to his meet on Friday." She asks.

"Oh course sweetie and you know you don't have to call me Mrs. Fields. It's still Emily to you." I tell her sympathetically.

"Are you going to tell my parents?" She asks.

"Yes." Ali answers confidently

"No."

"Emily! We have to tell her parents." My wife leans over and sternly tell me.

"One moment you two." I tell them as I stand up and grab my wife by her hand walking her to the kitchen.

"Em!"

"Babe… I think we've embarrassed them enough."

"No actually. I think you could have made it much more embarrassing for them."

"Ali." I call her trying to grab her attention. When she finally looks me in the eyes I wrap my arms around her. "Dakota's a good girl. And I remember a few times getting caught at your house by your father. At the beginning remember he'd tell my mom every single time. Before he just kinda gave up?" I look at her with a grin. "Remember what that made us do?"

"Yes." She reluctantly says.

"Do you? Because I swear it just made everything we did that much hotter for you. We made a game of finding ways of doing it without getting caught. Do you really want to do that for them?" I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Okay you've got a point. But we are still implementing the open door policy." She literally pouts stomping her foot.

"Yes baby. We're still enforcing the open door policy." I can't help but chuckle. "But only for them of course." I say as I wink at her as she walks back into the living room.

"Dakota go home." Ali points at the 16 year old girl. "Addison we are now enforcing an open door policy and don't you dare challenge me." She says as she looks at our son dead set in the eyes. Both of them having a silent stare down.

"Well… now that that's done. Who wants pizza?" I ask as both my blondes stomp out of the living room angry slamming the doors are they enter their rooms.

 **xxxxxxx**

"Addie you know your mother loves you, right? You just caught her off guard." I tell my son as I lean on his doorway.

"I know but she just so… Urgh! She's so embarrassing Mom." He says as he squeezes his basketball in his hand. "She literally hit me over the head with her purse multiple times in front of Dakota." He pouts. At that I can't help but chuckle.

"Hey, give her time. She just having a hard time with you growing up. Think of it from her point of view." He looks over at me and nods his head in understanding.

"I know…" He says as his blue eyes that match my wife's look at me.

"You remember our talk right?" I ask him, now turning our conversation more serious.

"Yes, Mom."

"You know when you're ready to have sex that I expect you to come talk to me. I want to make sure that you respect Dakota and that you both are careful. You my boy have an amazing life ahead of you and do NOT need a baby, right now." I tell him sternly.

"I know. I promise mom. We were just making out and having a little fun. We didn't mean to disrespect you or Mommy. That's why we still had our clothes on. Dakota isn't ready yet. I love her." He tells me. My heart swells at him calling Ali mommy.

"Good. You're a good boy and we both love you." I tell him approving. "Now go order some pizza for your brother and sisters. I'm going to go talk to your mother and try to calm her down."

 **xxxxxxx**

"Are you mad at me?" I say as I cautiously walk into our room.

"No." I hear Ali mumble into the pillow as she's laying on the bed crying.

"Baby, why are you crying?" I ask as I go to her and sit on the side of the bed. Running my hand up and down her side.

"I don't even know." She sniffles. "I know it's unrealistic for me to think he's never going to have sex and God… We're so lucky it's taken this long for this to start happening. Considering how absolutely handsome our son is. It's just… he's my baby." She wipes her tears.

"You know… I knew he'd be a heart breaker that day in preschool when he sang 'Twinkle, Twinkle little star'" I snort. "We're just lucky that he has good male role models that have shown him that he doesn't have to have a revolving door of women. He's been in a committed relationship with this girl for a while Ali." I sigh.

"No Em. He's lucky that he has you. You've showed him to be respectful to women and how to be a gentleman." She says as she sits up and comes closer to me.

"Well… I try." I say as I look at her happy. "This my love is not a big deal. It's a part of growing up."

"I know." She says a little sad. I bring my hand to her face and lean her face up to look at me.

"I love you." I tell her before leaning in.

"I love you too." She tells me back and she pulls away and brings her hands to my chest to push me to sit up against the head board. At this I can't help but grin widely.

"Mrs. Fields are you trying to get lucky?" I ask Ali like it's scandalous. She can't help but chuckle and kiss me again.

"You did ask me to show you what I saw earlier right?" She straddles me and raises an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, by all means. I should defiantly have a clear picture of what was going on." I play back with her. Ali then reaches for my hem of my shirt. Then pulling it off my head. "Should I go put trunks on?" I laugh and at that my girl grabs my hand and brings it up under her shirt to her breast. Encouraging me to fondle her.

"Shut up now." She tells me as she attacks my mouth kissing me and starts to rock her hips into me. Dry humping me as my other hand goes to her waist holding her closer to me.

"Fuck…" I moan as Ali makes her way down my neck with kisses.

"I love when I can make you cuss." Ali continues to nibble on my collar bone. I bring both my hands to her ass and pull her closer to me as I encourage her to rock harder into me. Loving how her hips are moving against me. I bring my hands to the small of her back and ass loving the feel of her ass bouncing up and down.

"Well-" When I get interrupted with a door knock.

"Mommy! Addie is only buying the type of pizza he wants." I hear Jessie tell on her brother. At that I can't help but fake cry.

"Nooo… remind me why we had kids again?" I whisper to her as I continue to kiss her neck.

"Tell your brother to buy what we normally get." Ali yells at the door trying to catch her breath and chuckling at me.

"I'm not getting lucky now am I?" With that Ali gets up off me and straighten out her clothes.

"You are one very smart girl Mrs. Fields. Now put your shirt back on. We're lucky Jessie didn't just walk in since you left the door unlock." My wife scolds me.

"Later?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes baby… later." Ali giggles as she opens the door.

 **XXXXXXX**

(not edited)

 **Hello Lovelies,**

 **This one shot was inspired by a tumbler post I saw as well as a prompt from Leapyearbaby29. Hope you enjoyed my future Emison being all domestic.**

 **Till next time,**

 **~Andrea**


	9. Welcome Home 2021

**~Emily's POV~**

"Shhh..." I coo in his little ear as I hold him close to my body.

"We don't know how Mom's going to like it that I brought you home without asking first." I place him down on the floor after walking through the garage door, just getting home. His big brown eyes looking up at me as I speak.

"We've got to be a good boy, okay?" I tell him pleading. He just continues to look at me wondering why I put him down as he tilts his head side to side. He's just so small, it melts my heart.

"Stay here. I've got to go get the things I bought for you from the car." I lightly pat the top of his head, trying to reassure him that I'm coming back.

"Be a good boy." I try to say sternly but truth is this little guy is just too adorable to try and intimidate.

"I'll be right back." I tell him like he's going to answer me.

I then turn and walk away back into the garage. Feeling slightly bad for leaving him alone. I shuffle through the bags of newly bought toys, food and bath supplies. Sighing as I realized I just spent our whole mortgage worth of money on both the little guy and the things in the bags.

"God Ali... please don't be mad." I take a deep breath as I walk back inside and the little guy is nowhere to be found.

"Hey..." I pause because I just realize he has no name.

"H-hey buddy... where are you?" I ask as I put the bags down on the counter.

"Little guy where did you go?" I start to look around. Then finally finding him in the washroom.

"Oh... no." I sigh in frustration after looking at the mess.

"Did someone have an accident?" I ask as I go to pick him up and hear little whimpers like he knows he did something bad.

"It's okay buddy. It's not your fault. It's Mama's. She didn't take you out before putting you in the house." I tell him as I scratch the back of his ear and he almost purrs like a cat. A little grumbling noise coming from the back of his throat.

"But in the mean while. Let's get this cleaned up." I carry him back into the kitchen and get the Clorox wipes and the new pads. I bought for him. We both walk back into the laundry room and I place a fresh clean pad in the corner as I put the furry guy down.

"Here buddy. This is the spot you need to use when you're ready to go again." I place him on top of it and he starts sniffing right away.

"Be good as I clean up the mess." I tell him as he looks at me crotch down to clean. Grabbing the Clorox wipes and a plastic bag.

"Hey!" I say playfully as the little one thinks I'm trying to play with him and runs between my legs.

"Be careful. I need to clean this mess up before Mom gets home. We need to get you nice and clean and I bought you a nice big red bow to wear. Would you like that buddy? Huh? Mom's going to fall in love with you just like I did." I coo the new puppy. Who is now wagging his tale like crazy. Loving the way I'm talking to him as I continue to clean. Once I'm done, I begin to talk to him again.

"You're going to love her boy." I tell him as I smile. Petting him again. Thinking about my beautiful fiancé.

"She is crazy beautiful and we've been talking for a while about getting a good boy like yourself. Mom's been a little sad lately. I'm hoping that you'll do the trick." I tell the cute little golden brown face. Who is looking at me and panting.

"Mom is the one who originally wanted you but I told her we should wait. She even researched you and everything but I just wasn't convinced that having a puppy was a good idea. Especially one that cost as much as you. That was until I saw you." I reach down and pick him up walking to the bathroom so we can take him a bath.

"That's right. When the lady called and said that your Mom had called her and ask when the next liter would be ready to be sold. I couldn't help but set up an appointment." I kiss the top of his head as the brown furry creature enjoys the attention.

"Then when Mom asked about you again. I told her no. I told her that with everything going on that we should wait. That I was working too much and she just committed to graduate school. Hell..." I stop myself realizing I cursed. Turning on the water from the tub and getting it warm.

"Oops... sorry buddy. But heck right when I thought she was done buddy. She then wants to get her masters." I sigh. Grabbing the little guys new towel and doggy shampoo.

"We've only been engaged for one year and already with the move and with Ms. DiLaurentis... I mean Grandma's anniversary of her death. It's just been a little much. Mom's been a little sad." I tell him as I start to wash him.

"So I need you to be a really good little guy and learn fast for Mom. Okay?" I tell the little guy who attempts at a bark but comes out more like a squeak.

"God... she's going to love you. You're just adorable. Yes, you are. Yes you are." I baby talk the little pup as I continue to wash him.

"Let's get you all nice and clean for Mom. We've got to nail this one boy. We've got to make sure that our plan for tonight are pulled off. This has to go perfectly."

 _... 4 hours later ..._

"EM! Babe... you home?" I hear my blonde beauty call from the kitchen. "You left the garage door open. Again." She calls out annoyed. I can't help but smile. _She's such a brat. My brat._

"Yes my love. I'm here." I answer walking into the kitchen. Going straight to the food on the stove. As she stares at me frustrated that I didn't go to her and kiss her. I can feel her staring at the back of my head as she places her purse down on the counter. "Sorry. I went shopping and got a little distracted." I say as I stir the pasta.

"I-I'm s..." Ali starts then clears her throat. "It smells good in here." She says as she walks up behind me. Probably feeling bad for snapping at me.

"Uh huhmm" I hum my response as she wraps her arms around my waist behind me. Resting her head on my back.

"I'm sorry. I snapped at you even before saying hi." She saws lowly and kisses my shoulder. "I don't know why I did that. I've been missing you all day." She confesses softly.

"It's okay baby." I bring my attention to my girl and bring my hand down to softly caress the one that is holding me tightly. "I missed you too."

"Then why didn't you text me all day." She pouts. I can't help but chuckle at it. I knew this was coming. Ali is nothing less than needy. Especially when we aren't together.

"I did love." I reassure her. "I text you this morning and at lunch time. Did you forget already?"

"Yeah but you didn't text me when you got home." She continues to pout. At this I can't help but turn in her arms and hug her tightly. Her face instantly burring into my neck.

"I know baby. I'm sorry. I got kinda... uh... distracted." I tell her. At that she pulls away and looks at me.

"Distracted how?" She raises her eyebrow at me. At that I can't help but blush.

"Emily." She looks at me pointedly. "What-how... Why were you distracted?" At that I lean down and kiss her softly. She immediately melts into me and the kiss. Her whole body going relax. I use this to my advantage as I slip my hand up under her shirt.

"You. You distract me." I mumble into her lips as I walk her against the counter. Pushing my whole body against her. I can hear Ali lightly whimper into my mouth as she eagerly kisses me back.

"God baby... I've missed you." She says between kisses. Her hands slipping underneath my shirt as well. I can't help but chuckle.

"I know... you told me that already." I pull back and smile playfully. Before burying my face in her neck and playfully nibbling.

"Stop it." She lightly hits me. "Don't make fun of your fiancé for loving you." She pouts again. Her bottom lip sticking out. _God... those plump lips._

"Gosh you're so cute." I kiss along her jaw up to her ear. "Now up." I instruct as I put my hands on her waist. Prompting her to jump up as I put her on the counter. The smile on her face wide and seductive.

"Cute? You sure that's the word you want to use for me right now?" She tells me as she bites her bottom lip and her eyes turn a shade darker. At that I can't help but return the smile.

"Yes, cute." I tell her as I walk away back to the stove to attend to the food. "Adorable, sexy..." When I'm cut off with another pout.

"You did not just perfectly time putting me up on the counter. Touching my bare skin under my shirt to then walk away from me and take care of the food?" She accuses more then asks.

"I sure did future Mrs. Fields. I've got to make sure that my baby's tummy is full for the things I've got prepared for tonight." I tell her over my shoulder.

"God. You always do that." She says frustrated. "You get my hopes up just to not follow through Emily Fields." She crosses her arms over her chest.

"I do not." I say as I turn off the fettucine Alfredo I'm cooking. Then pulling out the bread from the oven.

"You do too!" She says back. Lightly rolling her eyes. "Not only with sex but with the p-"

When all of a sudden we hear a whimper. Ali head immediately snapping to the laundry room. Then looks at me in disbelief.

"Is someone here Emily?" She asks me completely confused and a little upset.

"No." I play off. "Why would anyone be here?" She continues to look at me in disbelief. When we then hear something fall.

"I swear to God Emily Fields. If someone is in that laundry room. I'm going to kill you. Is that why you didn't text me after lunch?!"

"What? Why would you assume. I have someone in the laundry room." I try to play off.

"Are you kidding me right now Emily?!" She jumps off the counter and starts to walk towards the noise. We can now hear rustling.

"What? No..." I say knowing I'm already caught. Running to stop her from opening the door, blocking the way.

"You better move right now Emily." My blonde beauty tells me even more upset if possible.

"Come on Ali. Are you serious right now? Do you really think I have a girl stashed away in the laundry room? In the home I share with my fiancé?" I ask her a little upset myself. _Is she serious right now?_

"Then who is in there Emily?" She raises her voice. Trying to get whoever is on the other side of the door to come out. I can't help the laugh that escapes my lips. As I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Ali..." I sing her name. Trying to get her to calm down. Hugging her tightly as I lean in to kiss her.

"Are you seriously laughing at me right now?" She pushes my shoulders back, avoiding my kiss.

"Yes, I am." I tell her as I struggle against her to kiss her. "Come on... give me a kiss baby."

"No." She tells me a little lighter and I see the corner of her mouth turn upward. She wants to smile.

"Come on baby girl. Give Daddy a kiss." I whisper in her ear. Knowing exactly what I'm doing. Her finally letting me hug her tightly and kiss right below her ear. She surrenders and hugs me back. Leaning her head against mine.

"Fine." She still pouts. I pull back with a victorious grin on my face and peck her lips. "That's all you're getting." She scolds. "Now open the door!" She demands.

"Geeze. You're bossy." I mumble as I walk away from her. "Good thing I finish cooking our dinner." I continue to whine as I go to open the door.

"I don't need the side bar. You've known since we were in middle school I was bossy. Now open the door Emily."

"Geeze... You called me Emily like 50 times since you've come home." You know for someone who always complains that I never get home before her. You're being kinda mean the one time I am." I playfully glare.

"Emily now."

"Ok... but first." I look at her knowing I'm going to have to open the door. "Close your eyes." Ali's face immediately scrunching up.

"What? Why? No." She lightly shakes her head. "Fine if you're not going to open the door then move out of my way." She demands.

"Baby... please just indulge me."

"Em."

"Please Ali."

"Fine." She pouts and closes her eyes.

"No peeking." I tell her as I open the door and go inside. My fiancé standing obediently in the kitchen. I gently get our new puppy and pick him up. I make sure the bow around his neck is perfect. "I planned on showing you after dinner but..."

"Hurry. What's taking you so long?" Ali whines.

"Geeze, clam down." I tell her as I walk in front of her with her surprise. "Don't open your eyes till I tell you to." I instruct her again.

"Em. My eyes are close." She answers impatiently. At that I can't help but chuckle. I then pull my phone out of my back pocket and take a picture of Ali. Of her standing in the middle of the kitchen with her eyes close, trying her best to be patient.

 _Click..._ my camera sounds.

"You better not be taking pictures of me right now or I swear..."

"Open your eyes." I tell her.

"Em... Baby..." Ali's mouth hands open in shocked. I then take another picture of her in shock.

"You wanna hold him?" I ask and I can see her eyes watering. She just barely nods her head yes and bites her bottom lip. Trying to keep her tears in. "Come get him baby girl." I coo her as our little guy tries to bite the big red oversized bow on his neck.

"Em..." She says in one of my favorite tones. It's so soft and sweet. It's almost like she's sighing out my name. It's a tone she uses when I've done something really good or she's telling me from deep down in her heart that she loves me.

"Do you like him?" I tell her as I hand him over to her. The puppy now wiggling in my arms as I transfer him over to her. "Hey buddy. This is your mom." I introduce him. "She's the one I was talking to you about earlier." I coo to him. Ali now holding him close. Her kissing the top of his head and snuggling him close.

"But you said..." Ali says looking at me in disbelief.

"I know what I said Ali and honestly... All of it is true." I look her straight in the eyes. "But have I ever been able to deny you?" I smile widely.

"No." Ali shakes her head as I wrap my arms around both her and the small pup. "Thank God for that." She leans in and kisses me. "I love you so much."

"I love you too baby." I answer back.

"I was talking to the puppy." Ali giggles and continues to snuggle and cuddle him. At that I can't help but frown.

"Hey!" I playfully say as our new pup starts to lick my face.

"Did you hear that? Buddy. Your Mom loves you more than me." I whine.

"Not more love. Just in different ways." Ali shoots me a look as she puts the puppy down. Her famous Alison DiLaurentis smile attached to it. Her smile... those dimples. Those lips. God... I could die happy right now.

"Yeah?" I ask intrigued as she leans her body against mine.

"Yes... just wait until tonight." My fiancé bites her lower lip. "I'll show you the difference."

"Will you now?" I raise an eyebrow as we fall into our natural position. Her arms around my neck and mine around her waist.

"Yes, and if you still don't get it then I'll show you as many times as it takes." She leans into my ear tells me seductively.

"Oh, well in that case. I may need to be shown a couple times." I smile widely and hold her tighter.

"Yes Daddy. You'll be showed over and over again. Till you say stop." At that I can't help but let out a groan as Ali pulls away.

"Where you going?" I pout as she retreats the puppy.

"We've got a son to name." She says her demeanor now innocent as she sits down on the floor to play with the pup. "Welcome home..." She takes a moment to think. "Pepe?" She looks up at me.

"Yes, welcome home Pepe." I say as I sit down next to her. "Welcome home."

 **x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

 **Hello Lovelies!**

 **Long time no fanfiction. I have no excuses. Okay maybe one... life and lack of inspiration. So technically that's two. Anyways, enjoy domestic Emison. Yes, I know. Your welcome.**

 **Till next time,**

 **~Andrea**


End file.
